


Skeet Skeet Mothfcks

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, High School, I can’t tag, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, but some heavier stuff, cause same, chat fic, idk - Freeform, in some way, it is late, pretty fluffy, that might come into play later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: just self indulgent chat fic where everyone is in their junior year or high school and gay. no real plot line just mini ones and whatever i write when i should be sleeping





	1. meet the new kid

Sunday 10:31pm

Percy added Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia to a chat

Percy named the chat skeet skeet mothfcks

Percy changed name to God

Percy: thaliaaaaaaaaaaaa

Percy: thaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Percy: this is an

Percy: e m e r g e n c y

Thalia: percy what the fuck

Thalia: do you want

Percy: pm me

Reyna: you couldnt have just done all of this in pm???

Percy: nope

Puppies are punk  
God (percy)  
Thalia

Thalia: what do you need my dude

God: please tell me you arent related to the hot blond kid that just came to school

Thalia: hes my brother

God: god damnit thalia

God: i cant make a move on your long lost brother

Thalia: no you can not

God: skskskskks

God changed Thalia’s name to Pinenut

Pinenut: fuck you perk

God: b itch

God: when am i meeting the mysterious brother tho

Pinenut: when we go to school th o t

skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Annabeth  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Grover  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Leo: are we going to ignore whatever percy was screaming about???

God: yes we are

Pinenut: yes you will be leo

Annabeth: what happened in your private message to end up with names like that?

Piper changed name to God2

God2: iiiiiiiiii know wat happened

Leo: care to share pipes

God2: nope

God2 changed Leo’s name to Repairboy

Repairboy: just because i fixed your car piper doesnt mean this is a thing now

Frank: oh but it is repair boy

Rachel: you just got roasted by frank boi

Repairboy changed Rachel’s name to Arthoe

Arthoe: im not offended by the truth

Arthoe: unlike you

Repairboy: bit ch

Judas!! no!  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)

God2: so what did thalia say about the hot guy

God: that im not allowed to date him

God2: aw why not

God2: am i allowed to???

God: no

God: i got dibs first of all 

God: and she said no because it s her long lost brother

God: FUK DONT TELL HER I TOD YIU THAT

God2: i wont i know how to keep a secret

God2: unlike you apparently 

God2: but damn that some good tea

God: yeah ikr i thought he was dead 

God: i sound rly awful ik but thats what she told me

God2: she probably thought her was dead and now hes not and he doesnt want you corrupting him

God: hey!! We dont know if he even needs to be corrupted

 

Judas! No!  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)

God: he definitely needs to be corrupted

God: pipes did you see the kid at lunch

God: he was b l u s h i n g 

God2: well you guys were openly teasing nico and leo about their sex life

God2: most people arent accustomed to that

God: HE WENT TO THAT FANCY PRIVATE SCHOOL REYNA WENT TO AS A CHILD

God: REYNA WAS BAD AFTER ONLY 7 YEARS THERE

God: HES BEEN THERE FRO 11

God2: you make it sound like theyve been teaching him to be an angel since he was in kindergarten 

God2: oh my fuck we need to corrupt him

God: that was a quick mindset change

God2: check the main group chat

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Annabeth  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Grover  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Jason

Pinenut added Jason to the chat

Pinenut: it a person

Grover: very descriptive Thalia thank you

Pinenut changed Grover’s name to hippe

Hippe: i dont deserve this bullying

Arthoe: its not bullying if its the trith and comes from a place of love

Arthoe: who is he

Jason: Hello! My name is Jason Grace, I’m Thalia’s half-brother. I just moved here.

God: t h a l i a 

Pinenut: p e r c y

God: f u c k y o u

Annabeth: its nice to meet you Jason, excuse Percy hes a disgrace to humanity

God: just because its true doesnt mean you have to tell everyone 

Annabeth: yes i do

God changed Annabeth’s name to kissass

Kissass: im going to come to your house and murder then have cookies with Sally

God: if you touch my fucking cookies i will drag you down to hell with me 

Pinenut: my fucking god introduce yourselves you useless sacks of shit

Reyna: :((((

Pinenut: not you

God: favoritism 

God: hey im Percy we met at lunch

Jason: Yeah I remember you. Nice to meet you!

God2: im Piper, the better version of percy

God: im taking my cookies and movies then

God2: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jason: um… ok nice to meet you both

Arthoe: im Rachel, the ginger

Jason: Oh! Hello!

Repairboy: im Leo, the tiny latino

Repairboy: this is Nico, sup

Repairboy: hes friendly when you get to know him

God: that bs

Repairboy: i just dont like you percy

Reyna: hey jason, been a while

Jason: Yeah no kidding Reyna. How have you been?

Reyna: look at my friends and answer the question yourself

God: YOU ARE LITERALLY ON MY COUCH

God: RIGHT NOW

Reyna: its cause your mom is the best

God: you make a good argument 

Hazel: Hello Jason!! Im hazel, its really nice to meet you!!

Jason: You too!

Frank: hey man, im frank, im pretty sure we have history together no

Jason: Ha ha. At least I will know somebody now. 

Hippe: hey im grover. Percy come let me in

God: ok dude

God: we are gonna go have a movie marathon bye fools

Jason  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Jason: so um

Pinenut: they arent always like that

Jason: oh ok good

Pinenut: they are usually worse

Jason: my god how?

Pinenut: they just r

Pinenut: the quicker you accept it the beter

Pinenut: goodnight

Jason: yeah ok night


	2. finish the vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some memes with a splash of lovely sibling bonding

Monday 11:47am

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Jason

God2: STAAAAAAAAAAP

God: I COULDA DROPPWD MY CROISSANT

Kissass: oh no

Arthoe: i have brought you mur, MUR DER

God: JUDAS!!! NO!!

God2: JUDAS!!! NO!!

Jason: what is happening

Kissass: finish the vine, it will las a while i reccoment muting

Hippie: I AINT GET NO SLEEP CAUSE YALL

Nico: YALL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP CAUSEA ME

Jason: why is this happening?

Pinenut: its been going on forever

Reyna: WE ALL DIE YOU EITHER KILL YOURSELF OR GET KILLED

Pinenut: WATCHA GONNA DO

God: WATCHA GONNA DO

Kissass: PERCY YOU ARE LITERALLY IN CLASS S T O P

God: BUT IM WINNING THIS BITCH

Repairboy: 3

Nico: 2

God2: 1

Jason: what??

God: This is Annabeth. Percy gets his phone back at lunch. 

Jason: you are all terrifying 

Monday 12:32pm

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Jason

God: i got my phone back 

God: and i will not be texting in class anymore

God: if i’m near annabeth

Kissass: p e r c y

God: YOU SAID I GET IT BACK AT LUNCH STEP BACK DEMON

Nico: do you ever shut up

God: do you ever stop kissing leo???

Nico: good argument. continue then. 

Jason  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Jason: ok i gotta ask

Pinenut: percy and annabeth are not dating they are just like that

Jason: how’d you know that’s what i was gonna ask

Pinenut: it’s what everyone’s been asking since we were 11

Jason: you’ve known all these people since you were 11??

Pinenut: no

Pinenut: just percy annabeth and grover 

Pinenut: met rachel when we were like 14-15 but her and percy have a whole story involving hoover dam and a sword

Jason: do i want to know??

Pinenut: nobody’s ever gotten the full story we’ve just been piecing it together as we go

Jason: ooookay then

Pinenut: i know they are a lot but they really are great people you just gotta

Pinenut: relax and take the stick out of your ass

Jason: jupiter academy for 11 years thalia 

Jason: not sure how i could manage that

Pinenut: they are magicians in that way 

Pinenut: just enjoy yourself and wait till friday. it’s the best day

Jason: ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still can’t be fucking with italics


	3. this could be the start of something new it feels so right to be here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk just some chats and reyna is a good bby

Thursday 4:56pm

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Jason

God2: so

God2: i just gotta make sure that everyone knows

God2: that hoco is next week

Repairboy: piper you have not shut up about it once

Repairboy: we know 

God2: fuck off leo

God2: are we doing groups or dates

Hazel: me and frank are going together 

Hazel: he asked last night 

Kissass: imma need detail haze

God: when it’s so important annabeth used imma

God: but same hazel ur gonna have to spill 

Nico: i’m going with leo

Repairboy: you are??

Nico: you wanna go to hoco w me b??

Repairboy: sure let’s do it

Arthoe: tru love right there

Reyna: imma be asking someone soooooo

Pinenut: oooo who rara

Reyna: i’m not telling u 

Pinenut: rude.png

Hippie: yeah i’m going with juniper 

God2: so dates then

God2: fuk y’all now i gotta find a date

2 broke qkweens  
Reyna  
God (Percy)

Reyna: percy h e l p

God: you wanna ask thalia to hoco and don’t know how

Reyna: y e s

God: why aren’t you asking anyone else

God: i’m hopeless at romance

Reyna: yes but ur like her best friend and i want it to be personal

God: ok ok what do you have in mind

Reyna: IDFK 

God: ok ummmmmm

God: take her to her favorite restaurant then go out to the boardwalk and ask her there during the sunset

Reyna: that’s actually

Reyna: really sweet percy

God: it was pipers idea she’s over rn

Reyna: of course it was 

Reyna: where should i take her

God: when we were young we would always go to Olympus Pizza because it was way too expensive but they would always let us in cause the owner Chiron loved us 

God: he was out camp counselor for years so maybe try there

God: if not there ask Annabeth for help

Reyna: ok thanks perc you’re the best

God: yeah ik

Three muskrateers  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
God (Percy)  
Hippie (Grover)

Kissass: boys. i need help. 

Hippie: and you’re coming to us???

God: did you break a law? 

Kissass: what?? no. 

Kissass: i just don’t know who to ask for hoco

God: haha same doth

Hippie: dith 

Kissass: difh

God: haha bitchzzzzz

Hippie: percy i will fucking murder you

God: please do 

God: i need the sweet release of death

Kissass: i am,, concern

Hippie: we all are

God: *claps hands*

God: before we get into my mental health let’s go back to whatever anabeth wanted

Kissass: i give up

Kissass: fine. i need a date 

God: then ask someone

Kissass: who do i ask??!!

God: idk man

God: i don’t have anyone either you came to the wrong people

Kissass: i’m fucking sobbing 

Kissass: i and disgusted i am revolted i dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and this is the thanks i get

God: don’t be mad at my child

God: i’m just fuckung useless

Kissass: percy

God: whoops gotta go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no italics


	4. Hush hush hush blush blush blush you are now my big fat crush

Friday 12:28am

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico

Jason

God: important question 

Jason: it’s past midnight 

God: you’re awake aren’t you

Nico: what do you want percy

God changes Nico’s name to goth bby

Goth bby: i literally hate you

God: then change it 

God: nothing is stopping you

God: coward

Goth bby: fuk

Arthoe: why does nico get a space in his name and nobody else does

God: cause you all aren’t worthy

Goth bby: ur forgiven 

Jason: your question??

God: oh yeah

God: who has a date to hoco 

Goth bby: i do

Hippie: me

Frank: me

Hazel: me

Repairboy: meh

Reyna: potentially

Pinenut: nope 

Arthoe: nah

Jason: i don’t 

God2: nobody is worthy of me so no 

Kissass: sadly no

God: wonderful good night

God is offline

Kissass: his bitch ass is doing smth i gotta call sally

Friday 6:52am

God added God2, Repairboy, Goth bby, Arthoe, and Pinenut to a chat 

God named the chat Let’s fuck shit up

Pinenut: i like the sound of that what’s your plan 

God: h o c o

Repairboy: even better

Repairboy: what are we doing this year

God: dunno we gotta brain storm

Pinenut: perc pm real quick

God: kk

Puppies are punk  
God (Percy)  
Pinenut (Thalia)

God: whatcha need my bby girl

Pinenut: stop

Pinenut: can i add jason to the hoco prank chat cause like

Pinenut: he just moved here and idk i want him to be involved since he doesn’t have a date

God: yeah sure just make sure he knows not to spill

Pinenut: i will i promise 

Jason  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Pinenut: ok bby bro 

Pinenut: let’s talk

Jason: what’s going on??

Pinenut: so imma add you to a chat but

Jason: but??

Pinenut: i can only do it if you swear you won’t tell a soul or even mention it verbally

Pinenut: you don’t even speak abt it even with people on the chat

Jason: is it a cult? am i joining a cult??

Pinenut: that’s debatable but do you swear

Jason: sure???

Pinenut names the chat Jays first cult 

Let’s fuck shit up  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Goth bby (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Pinenut added Jason to the chat 

Jason: that name is concerning

Jason: i’m concerned

God2: so i’m assuming thalia made you swear 

Jason: yeah she did

God2: lovely

God2: this is where we plan the hoco prank every year

Jason: the what??

Arthoe: in freshman year a couple of us decided to prank hoco cause it would be fun

Arthoe: now we do it every year

Jason: why did percy ask about dates then

Arthoe: well usually grover and reyna are involved but 

Goth bby: they have dates or reyna might have one so they wouldn’t wanna fuck it up

Jason: if they know you do this every year can’t they tell???

God: nah man we don’t snitch here

God: and like we all took and oath as frosh that’s got some nasty consequences if you break it 

Jason: what are the consequences 

God: to be decided but you took the oath so

God: EVERYONE

God: BACK OUT NOW OR NEVER 

God2: i’m staying 

Repairboy: me and nico too

Arthoe: you know i am

Jason: yeah sure ok

God: thalia???

God: o fuk

God2: perx are they

God: yeah

God2: and she said 

God: yes 

God2: o fuk

Arthoe: gonna share with the class???

Pinenut: GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS

God2: DID YOU SAY YES

Pinenut: yeah but… wait

Pinenut: how tf did u

God: shhhhh don’t ask questions

God: just speak 

Pinenut: mmmmm fine

Pinenut: reyna asked me

Pinenut: i said yes

Arthoe: are you leaving us???

Pinenut: NOPE

Pinenut: REYNA IS JOINING US

God: FUCK YEAH

God added Reyna to the chat

Repairboy: HELL YEAH

Repairboy: LETS GET THESE CRYPTIDS

God2: leo i’m sobbing what the fuck

Repairboy: what do you mean

God2: sobbing.png

Jason: ok class now. plan later??

God: oh we will

Friday 12:07pm

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Goth bby (Nico)

Jason

Arthoe: sup bitches i’m bored

God: we get it 

God: you have first lunch

God: fuk off

Kissass: PERXY UR TAKING A TEST RN

God: oh fuk gotta yeet myself outta here

God is offline

Arthoe: hey annabeth

Kissass: hey rachel

Arthoe: pm??

Kissass: yeah

I’m a lesbian, i thought you were american  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)

Arthoe: we should tell them

Kissass: no

Arthoe: not even piper???

Kissass: ….

Arthoe: good point

Kissass: so no telling

Arthoe: no telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we’ve said fuck italics and sorry it took so long i scraped a ton of it


	5. mooother truckers dude that’s hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we prepping for a party i have not figured out how to write

Friday 3:45pm

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico (goth bby)

Jason

Repairboy: what is up my hoes

God2: who’s ready to party

Pinenut: buckle up bitches we got a rager tonite

God: where and when ladies

God2: my place

God2: my dad canceled his visit and said mom would come stay with me buuuuuuuuut

God2: she didn’t so in the wonderful words of leo

God2: let’s get these cryptids

Arthoe: you need me to bring anything my  
dad is out and my mom is too so i can just do whatever 

God2: nah my dude i got everything and just like come whenever

God: i told my mom i staying at ur place tonite

God2: ok chill 

God: so i’ll drive over later cause she wants to send enough food

Kissass: bless sally

Kissass: a kween 

Kissass: i love my mother so much

Kissass: a tru goddess

God: she misses u 

Kissass: i miss her too i will come visit 

Goth bby: we all miss sally

Goth bby: that women is a national treasure that even the angels do not deserve 

Hazel: truer words were never spoken bro

Frank: haze you want me to pick u and nico up???

Goth bby: nah i’m at leo’s but i’ll see u there man

Frank: great i’ll head over now b

Hazel: wait ffs i’m not ready

Reyna: hazel you’re always ready cause ur thermostat gorgeous person ever

Pinenut: thermostat

Reyna: i will fucking kill you 

Pinenut changed Reynas name to thermostat 

Thermostat: i’m divorcing u

Pinenut: then do it

Thermostat : ffs i hate u

God: b d e

Hippie: ab u need a ride??

Kissass: nah i’m with rachel and thalia so we will pick up jason and go

Jason: i’m going???

God2: of course you are you are out of this fucked up family now and we love and support you

Jason: wig

God: rara u need a ride??

Thermostat: don’t call me that

Thermostat: but yes i do

God: ok so i’ll come pick u up then we will come back to my place and get the goods before heading to ur place pipes

God2: sounds good my dudes

Jays first cult  
Jason  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Jason: so um what exactly is happening 

Pinenut: ok so it’s not a party

Jason: not a good way to start a sentence 

Pinenut: we just going somewhere and chill for the night 

Jason: and that involves??

Pinenut: movies, food, games, video games, dance parties

Pinenut: general fun stuff

Jason: nothing illegal??

Pinenut: i didn’t say that

Pinenut: maybe some weed and maybe some booze but nothing more

Pinenut: we are dumb not stupid 

Jason: i

Jason: ok sure 

Pinenut: they happen all the time

Pinenut: everyone has kinda shitty parents except sally and she’s everyone’s mother so party it up at someone’s mansion and you can leave or crash

Jason: so we aren’t the only ones with a mansion

Pinenut: bby this is the rich kid school 

Pinenut: pipers mom is a model and her dads an actor

Pinenut: leo’s dad owns some massive car business thing 

Pinenut: hazel and nico both come from like a shit ton of family money or something

Pinenut: well ig their dad is trying but like,, two kids in italy one kid in new orleans at pretty much the same time??? he’s rich and let’s us do whatever so

Pinenut: our dad is our dad

Pinenut: franks dad has some government war job that nobody really knows what he does and is never around 

Pinenut: annabeth s dad is a historian and a pretty famous one and her mom runs her own world wide architecture firm and goes all over to do crazy projects 

Pinenut: rachel’s dad is the ceo is dare enterprises and is always working or sweeping her mom away of super expensive romantic stuff to get her to stay with him

Pinenut: her words not mine 

Pinenut: grover’s got his whole family but they are all rich off old money and hippies and he’s the oldest of like seven or smth so they just kinda forget abt him 

Pinenut: i’m assuming you know most of reynas past

Jason: yeah. do you?

Pinenut: yeah of course i do idiot

Pinenut: yeah so her sister just pretends she lives in new york and sends her money

Jason: and percy?

Jason: fuck that’s sounded rly nosy of me

Pinenut: don’t worry i’m not telling you anything they wouldn’t mind you knowing 

Pinenut: percy’s dad f ed his mom but already had a wife and kid so he just buys them the fancy apartment and helps pay for percy’s school and sally pays for everything else cause she an author

Pinenut: you will live sally she’s kinda adopted all of us and is our mother and best friend

Pinenut: amazing women deserves the whole world and not her past

Jason: ok… good to know??

Pinenut: i hope ur ready we are outside the house

Jason: jfc yeah comjng

square up bish  
Hazel  
Frank

Hazel: hey b

Frank: hey love 

Frank: are you sure we can’t change the name

Hazel: yes

Frank: ok fair enough 

Frank: you ready?? imma start heading towards ur place 

Hazel: yeah i just getting some stuff together 

Frank: what stuff??

Hazel: evidence 

Hazel: don’t text and drive

Frank: voice text and the cars reading it to me

Frank: what evidence 

Hazel: annabeth and rachel are hiding smth from me and i don’t like it

Hazel: thalia and reyna are aware they are hiding smth they just don’t care

Frank: if they are hiding it they probably don’t want you to know

Hazel: ikr!! and it hurts my soul

Frank: ok love you go

Frank: i’m outside come on

Hazel: coming

Friday 4:26pm

God (Percy)  
Thermostat (Reyna)

Thermostat: spill everything

God: what am i spilling cause i would like some tea in return

Thermostat: u like jason don’t u

Thermostat: o ffs i can’t do this

Thermostat changed name to Reyna

God: boo

God: no i don’t

God: why would u think that

Reyna: me and thalia gossip

God: fuckers

God: i asked if i could make a move and she said no

God: but i don’t know him

Reyna: ???

God: i don’t like him

Reyna: bullshit

God: are you trying to set me up with ur gfs brother

Reyna: yes

Reyna: if i marry thalia and i marry jason we will be technically siblings

God: do n o t tell my mother that

God: i’m outside ur house come on i’ve got cookies

Reyna: c o m i n g

*uck *e in the a** tonight  
Goth bby (Nico)  
Repairboy (Leo)

Goth bby: u think annabeth is fuckin someone

Repairboy: b what the fuck

Goth bby: i’m just saying

Goth bby: i think she’s fuckin someone and i need more opinions

Repairboy: unlike you i am terrified of her so talk to ur sister

Repairboy: but if she is she’s probs dating someone

Repairboy: cause annie ain’t the person that would just do friends with benefits

Goth bby: mmm vv true

Goth bby: maybe i will talk to hazel

Goth bby: i bet she has a full serial killer board up

Repairboy: we need one of those

Goth bby: what would it be for??

Repairboy: idk 

Repairboy: but they are fun and ur pretty likely to become a serial killer

Goth bby: talk like that and you’ll be my first victim 

Repairboy: they will find u

Goth bby: bold of you to assume they could find me

Repairboy: fine

Repairboy: i’ll be ur victim in another way ;)))

Goth bby: come on i’m gonna leave with out u

Repairboy: fuk u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not really sure where this story is going and i have no real plot but it’s pretty fun and now i have no more written so i’m not sure when the next update will be in sorry


	6. I can’t believe i put on my good crocs for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s friday night y’all and how much sexual tension and confusion can i fit into the next couple chapters

Friday 10:67pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico (goth bby)  
Jason

God: piper

God2: what the fuck was that

God: you can’t finish my sentences over text it’s not natural

God2: shut up and listen

Hippie: i thought you said your mom was gone

God2: of fucking course it’s her

God2: she was supposed to be gone

God: oh no

God: that means she saw my car

Jason: she saw all our cars?? is she gonna be pissed

God2: she’s got a

God2: thing

God2: for percy

Kissass: its kinda scary

God: its very Surry

God: scary**

God2: yall 

God2: hide fuckers

 

God (Percy)  
Jason

 

God: bro turn into the next door on your left

Jason: why??

God: because its a cleaning supplies Aphrodite has never opened it

Jason: theres barely enough spare in here for both of us

God: then stop hugging the wall i don't bite

God: unless you want me to ;)))

Jason: are you flirting with me

Jason: while we are hiding in a closet

God: . . . no

Jason: but what if I do want you to bite??

God: oh???

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna  
Nico (goth bby)  
Jason

God2: roll call where are you bastards

Repairboy: I got Nico and Rachel and Hazel and we are in the little closet in your bathroom 

Pinenut: the one where Aphrodite never goes?

Arthoe: yeah

God2: ok cool

God2: everyone else

Kissass: me, grover, and Frank are in that closet on the second floor

Reyna: me and thalia are in your dads closet

Pinenut: he has great style

God2: perCy?? You've been too quiet

God: I got Jason in the cleaning supply closet

God2: ok well i might need you so stay on your phone

Puppies are punk  
God (Percy)  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Pinenut: dont flirt with my brother

2 broke qkweens  
God (Percy)  
Reyna

Reyna: you better be fucking flirting with him

God (Percy)  
Jason

Jason: you gotta stop laughing your gonna get us caught

Jason: What's so funny that you laughed harder

God: see whos laughing now 

Jason: percy

Jason: shes gone you can take your hand off my mouth

God: sure you want me to??

God: omg you turned so red

God: i mean if you want me to leave it i will

Judas!! No!  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)

God2: babe

God2: i need ur help with her

God2: she knows your Car and in trying to get her to leave but she misses you

God2: Percy

God2: . . .

Incoming Call from Piper

Call declined

God: yeah yep im coming hold on 

God2: why weren't you answering

God2: ???

God2: fine don't tell me

God2: i know you're reading these

God2: smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y’all want me to focus more on other people pls tell me cause i wanna spice it up


	7. go get water and calm ur tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aphrodite is back and better than ever!!! piper is a queen as always!!! everyone else is still alive!!! drink water!!!

Saturday 1:13am  
Three Muskrateers  
God (Percy)  
kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)

God: GUYS I FVCKED UP

God: I FUCKED UP REAL BAD

Hippie: is that why you've looked scared Since Aphrodite left 

God: YES

Kissass: what did you do

Hippie: you didn't

God: I DID

kissass: you idiot

God: I KNOW

Hippie: You're dead meat

God: YOURE NOT HELPING GROVER

kissass: well get comfy

God: IM SCARED TO SLEEP

God: SHES GONNA KILL ME

Hippie: no shes not

God: SHE WILL

Kissass: welp have fun

God: FUCK YOU BOTH

Death Gang  
God (Percy)  
Goth bby (Nico)

Goth bby: You didn't

God: who told

Goth bby: you're easy to read

God: im dying here man

Goth bby: go get water and calm your tits

God: does she know

Goth bby: not that i know of i think she to preoccupied with Reyna

God: Can we keep it that way please

Goth bby: yeah course

God: Annabeth, Grover, and you know

Goth bby: well i will shut leo up if he mentions it, hazel is focusing on what other people are hiding, Frank would never

Goth bby: you might want to deal with Reyna, piper, and Jason 

Goth bby: and Rachel will stay silent to

Goth bby: Thalia is your issue too

God: thank you so much 

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Goth bby (Nico)  
Jason

God2: ok fuckers

Repairboy: love the support pipes really feeling the love

God2: excuse me i know where you have been and what you've been doing

Goth bby: e x p o s e D

God: you were just exposed too little dude

Jason: yeah dude you're just calling yourself out for being a ho

Goth bby: thaliaaaaaaaa

God: i will burn you alive

Pinenut: what my dude we are watching a movie

Goth bby: why did you let Percy and Jason team up against me

Goth bby: i say they are no longer allowed to be near each other or speak to each other texting included

Jason: i will assist him in burning you alive

God2: oooh sounds like they had a spicy conversation in that closet

God: yeah i was giving him a verbal tour of your house so we could decide all places we wanna fuck

Pinenut: congrats you broke him 

Nico added Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel to a group chat

Nico named the group chat Lurv Life

Lurv Life  
God (Percy)  
Goth bby (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Jason  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Goth bby: so this is everyone who will end up being very invested

Goth bby: thought i would make the chat early

Goth bby: we will probably make another one later but for now lets include them

Jason: percy

Jason: how

God: THEY CAN ALL READ ME REALLY WELL AND I HAVE TO TRY SUPER HARD TO LIE TO THEM IM SORRY

Kissass: you cant lie to me at all

God: sure go on believing that

Kissass: when have you lied to me???

Kissass: percy???

Kissass: I dont like that

Hippie: yeah me either

Hippie: isnt the whole point of the muskrateers is none of us can lie to each other?

Arthoe: muskrateers??

God: im not saying that i do

God: just saying i could

Hippie: that will be discussed later 

God2: we are in the middle of a movie oml why are yall texting like fiends

God2: oh

God2: just saw the gc name

God2: what is this

Jason: nothing

God: nothing

God2: o m g

God2: PERCY

Jason: thats scary i dont like that how can they do that

Arthoe: collective trauma

Jason: oh fun

God: im muting all text messages and im going to play mindless games to forget about you hoes

Saturday 2:25am  
I think i know more about american girls than you  
God (Percy)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Kissass: you up?

God: yeah

Kissass: you good?

God: no

God: you good?

Kissass: no

Kissass: u wanna talk abt it?

God: no

God: u?

Kissass: kinda

God: did everyone end up staying over

Kissass: yeah

Kissass: piper is in her room with reyna and rachel

Kissass: nico and leo are snuggling on the couch 

Kissass: Jason is on the other couch, hes hot

God: thank u for reminding me

God: im alone in my normal room where r u

Kissass: me and thalia are in my normal room

Kissass: frank and hazel are in one of the guest ones that nobody goes in

God: remind me why some of us sleep on couches when we are here?

Kissass: moving is too much of an effort

God: very tru

God: u wanna see if u can get away from thalia and come to my room?? we can talk 

Kissass: ill try

God: ok doors unlocked 

Saturday 4:27am

Kissass: thanks perc

God: anytime annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did percy do?? it’s probs obvious whoops


	8. go get water and calm ur tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aphrodite is back and better than ever!!! piper is a queen as always!!! everyone else is still alive!!!

Saturday 1:13am  
Three Muskrateers  
God (Percy)  
kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)

God: GUYS I FVCKED UP

God: I FUCKED UP REAL BAD

Hippie: is that why you've looked scared Since Aphrodite left 

God: YES

Kissass: what did you do

Hippie: you didn't

God: I DID

kissass: you idiot

God: I KNOW

Hippie: You're dead meat

God: YOURE NOT HELPING GROVER

kissass: well get comfy

God: IM SCARED TO SLEEP

God: SHES GONNA KILL ME

Hippie: no shes not

God: SHE WILL

Kissass: welp have fun

God: FUCK YOU BOTH

Death Gang  
God (Percy)  
Goth bby (Nico)

Goth bby: You didn't

God: who told

Goth bby: you're easy to read

God: im dying here man

Goth bby: go get water and calm your tits

God: does she know

Goth bby: not that i know of i think she to preoccupied with Reyna

God: Can we keep it that way please

Goth bby: yeah course

God: Annabeth, Grover, and you know

Goth bby: well i will shut leo up if he mentions it, hazel is focusing on what other people are hiding, Frank would never

Goth bby: you might want to deal with Reyna, piper, and Jason 

Goth bby: and Rachel will stay silent to

Goth bby: Thalia is your issue too

God: thank you so much 

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Frank  
Hazel  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Goth bby (Nico)  
Jason

God2: ok fuckers

Repairboy: love the support pipes really feeling the love

God2: excuse me i know where you have been and what you've been doing

Goth bby: e x p o s e D

God: you were just exposed too little dude

Jason: yeah dude you're just calling yourself out for being a ho

Goth bby: thaliaaaaaaaa

God: i will burn you alive

Pinenut: what my dude we are watching a movie

Goth bby: why did you let Percy and Jason team up against me

Goth bby: i say they are no longer allowed to be near each other or speak to each other texting included

Jason: i will assist him in burning you alive

God2: oooh sounds like they had a spicy conversation in that closet

God: yeah i was giving him a verbal tour of your house so we could decide all places we wanna fuck

Pinenut: congrats you broke him 

Nico added Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel to a group chat

Nico named the group chat Lurv Life

Lurv Life  
God (Percy)  
Goth bby (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Jason  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Goth bby: so this is everyone who will end up being very invested

Goth bby: thought i would make the chat early

Goth bby: we will probably make another one later but for now lets include them

Jason: percy

Jason: how

God: THEY CAN ALL READ ME REALLY WELL AND I HAVE TO TRY SUPER HARD TO LIE TO THEM IM SORRY

Kissass: you cant lie to me at all

God: sure go on believing that

Kissass: when have you lied to me???

Kissass: percy???

Kissass: I dont like that

Hippie: yeah me either

Hippie: isnt the whole point of the muskrateers is none of us can lie to each other?

Arthoe: muskrateers??

God: im not saying that i do

God: just saying i could

Hippie: that will be discussed later 

God2: we are in the middle of a movie oml why are yall texting like fiends

God2: oh

God2: just saw the gc name

God2: what is this

Jason: nothing

God: nothing

God2: o m g

God2: PERCY

Jason: thats scary i dont like that how can they do that

Arthoe: collective trauma

Jason: oh fun

God: im muting all text messages and im going to play mindless games to forget about you hoes

Saturday 2:25am  
I think i know more about american girls than you  
God (Percy)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Kissass: you up?

God: yeah

Kissass: you good?

God: no

God: you good?

Kissass: no

Kissass: u wanna talk abt it?

God: no

God: u?

Kissass: kinda

God: did everyone end up staying over

Kissass: yeah

Kissass: piper is in her room with reyna and rachel

Kissass: nico and leo are snuggling on the couch 

Kissass: Jason is on the other couch, hes hot

God: thank u for reminding me

God: im alone in my normal room where r u

Kissass: me and thalia are in my normal room

Kissass: frank and hazel are in one of the guest ones that nobody goes in

God: remind me why some of us sleep on couches when we are here?

Kissass: moving is too much of an effort

God: very tru

God: u wanna see if u can get away from thalia and come to my room?? we can talk 

Kissass: ill try

God: ok doors unlocked 

Saturday 4:27am

Kissass: thanks perc

God: anytime annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did percy do?? it’s probs obvious whoops


	9. it’s an alien invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my plot lines are all over the place, reading my next chapter is always a surprise cause i never know what way it’s gonna go but it’s super fun

Saturday 2:46pm  
Im a lesbian, i thought you were american  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Arthoe: you look dead

Arthoe: did u sleep at all last night

Kissass: of course i did

Kissass: i was still sleeping when u woke up

Arthoe: i know why do u think im concerned 

Arthoe: u never sleep later than me

Arthoe; what time did u go to bed

Kissass: wheat time did u huh

Arthoe: earlier than u

Kissass: piss off i was up talking to percy

Arthoe: where??

Kissass: his room calm ur tits we just talked for a couple hours

Arthoe: about??

Kissass: shes coming home 

Arthoe: annie

Kissass: dont call me that rachel

Kissass: will u take me home or am i catching a ride with someone else

Arthoe: yea ill take u we can get coffee

Kissass: fine

Rachel added Piper, Hazel, Reyna, and Thalia to a chat

Arthoe (Rachel)  
God2 (Piper)  
Reyna  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hazel

Arthoe: ok so i just dropped annie off at home

Hazel: is she ok

Arthoe: im pretty sure her mom is coming home

Reyna: thats not good

Arthoe: no it is not

God2: is that why she looked dead this morning

Arthoe: yeah she was up talking to percy in his room or something

Hazel: oooooo i wonder if they were doing more them just talking

God2: oooooooooo spicy

Pinenut: Imao imagine if they did that again

Pinenut: back to when we were all fetus’ pretending we were straight

Hazel: sorry i don't believe in a time you and Percy were straight

God2: didn't dating the same dude give you both your gay awakening 

Pinenut: yep

Pinenut: Luke Castellan

Reyna: the blond??

Pinenut: that's the one

Pinenut: summer camp. One year i dated him the next year percy did

God 2: Thalia learns shes super gay and Percy discovered hes super pan

Pinenut: prescisley

Pinenut: precisely

Arthoe: they were just talking now drop it

Arthoe: i just wanted to let yall know What's going on

Pinenut: and we thank you Rachel 

Reyna: yeah now we know what to do

Hazel: idk abt you all but imma sleep till monday

Pinenut: same

God2: same

Reyna: same 

God (Percy)  
Jason

God changed the name to two bros and their hot tub

Jason: do i get to ask why?

God: it seemed appropriate

Jason: fair enough

God: so um that… thing

Jason: we can just forget about it

Jason: never happened

God: yeah ok 

God: never happened

Jason: i gtg me and thals are going out to lunch

Jason: u wanna come bro

God: nah bro i think im gonna just sleep

Jason: chill

Jason: see u at school

God: yeah course man

Di Angelo kids  
Goth bby (Nico)  
Hazel  
Frank

Goth bby: why dont u two have nicknames

Hazel: nobodys thought of anything yet

Frank: nobodys cursed us yet

Goth bby: smh

Goth bby: wel anyways

Goth bby: i made food if you want it

Frank: im not even at ur house

Frank: why am i in ur sibling chat

Hazel: cause youve been adopted

Goth bby: unless we wanna talk shit abt u specifically

Goth bby: but dont lie ik ur coming over later and i made food

Frank: fair enough imma eat it

Hazel: bold of you to assume we wont it eat all first

Frank: hey

Frank: i get ur two vv tiny humans but u eat a lot so leave some for me

Goth bby: bold of you to assume we are human

Hazel: spiritually i am as tall as the empire state building so u can fite me

Frank: love u too haze

Goth bby: we are actually aliens

Hazel: yeah thats why we are so hot

Goth bby: the hottest people u will ever meet

Frank: argument

Frank: percy

Hazel: fuk hes got us pinned

Frank: ha

Goth bby: can percy do this

Goth bby: screeching.video

Hazel: im shocked that u can do that

Goth bby: ok u know wut

Goth bby: fuk u

Goth bby changed Hazel’s name to Alien 2

Hazel: why am i alien 2

Frank changed Goth bby’s name to Alien 1

Alien 1: i have regrets

Alien 2: as u should 

Alien 2: bitch

Alien 1: shut up alien 2

Alien 2: im going to murder you in ur sleep and burn ur bones

Alien 1: pls do ill give u the weapon

Alien 2: i want a hammer to make it personal

Alien 1: deal but kill me all the way and quickly

Alien 2: dont expect me to give u mercy after that

Frank: guys what the actual fuck is wrong with u

Alien 1: remember our father, then our house

Alien 2: welcome to the family

Alien 2: OMG I HAVE A GENIUS IDEA

Alien 1: oh np

Alien 2 changed Frank’s name to Alien 3

Alien 3: im older than both of u shouldnt i be alien 1

Alien 1: u kill ur way up the chain

Alien 3: smh

Alien 3: come let me in ur fucker gate dude wont let me in

Alien 1: thantos is so over protective

Alien 2: coming babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is what i believe to be called the teas happening so i am slowly but surly trying to step away from the drama and into the llamas


	10. i don’t i don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really can’t tell you what this chapter is all i know is i relate to jason on a spiritual level

Sunday 5:43am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Jason

God: I FUCKING HATE

God: SUNDAY MORNING SWIM PRACTICE

God: THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT

Alien 1: its bullshit that ur waking everyone else up

God: ooo new names

God: and ik u were already awake u always wake up at 5:30 for some messed up reason

Alien 1: fair enough but

Alien 1: why would they make u start practice at 6??

God: we started at 5:20

God: im getting a water break 

God: ive got hours and i ate like,, a granola bar while i drove here

Alien 1: u wanna meet for breakfast or brunch or whatever when ur done

God: hells yes u know when i get off

God: ANYONE ELSE JOIN US IF U WISH

Saturday 8:35am

Jason: ill come

Alien 1: ok so we got like,, little under an hour till hes out but we are gonna meet at that little healthy person place near the school

Jason: ok cool see u there

Saturday 9:49am  
Rich bitch  
Jason  
Reyna

Jason: REYNA

Reyna: oh no u went to breakfast

Reyna: u idiot

Jason: REYNA HE WAS REALLY HOT

Jason: HE WAS STILL WET FROM THE POOL 

Jason: AND HIS HAIR WAS WET 

Jason: AND HIS SHIRT WAS SEE THROUGH BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE FUCKING HATES ME

Jason: THEN IT STARTED DRYING AND IT WAS ALL CURLY

Jason: AND HE WAS REALLY TAN

Jason: AND HOL Y HELL A B S

Jason: AND I NEVER NOTICED HOW PRETTY HIS EYES WERE

Reyna: welcome to the club

Reyna: literally everyone else in the school is in it with u

Reyna: being fucking whipped for perseus jackson

Jason: IT WAS FUCKING SINFUL REYNA

Reyna: it always is

Reyna: i mean im gay and dating ur sister but i still dont know how nico just casually goes out with him looking like that

Jason: yeah but ur bi so

Reyna: very tru

Reyna: hes literally the hottest fucker in the school

Reyna: he wins king or prince or whatever at every single dance since freshman year

Reyna: this man has never put his name on the balot or gone other than to pull pranks

Jason: YEAH WELL I SEE WHY

Jason: WHY DID U NOT WARN ME

Reyna: a warning would not have helped

Jason: oh god and thats not even the worst part

Jason: HE WAS COOING AT A BABY

Jason: AND THEN WE SAW A RLY SMALL DOG AND HE FLIPPED

Jason: then he made some v self deprecting jokes that made ME wanna cry

Jason: hes just such a sweet amazing person i cri

Jason: oh no i sound

Reyna: ur fucking whipped my man

Jason: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuvkj

Reyna: i appreciate the sentiment my dude

Jason: n o t h e l p i n g

Reyna: wut do u want me to sau

Jason: i d k

Reyna: okok r u still with him

Jason: yes

Reyna: then suck it up and make out with him

Jason: WHAT?? NO

Reyna: why did i ever let myself be sworn yo secrecy 

Jason: it was fourth grade and i’m still holding u to it

Reyna: taking a wild guess and saying ur not gonna make out with him

Jason: correct

Reyna: *le sigh*

Enchiladas  
God (Percy)  
Hippie (Grover)

God: so im not going to annabeh or else she would meddle but

God: lets say

God: hypothetically of course

God: a person u like kept giving u weird lookds

God: and u rly like them and they dont like u back

Hippie: i have literally never met a bigger idiot in my life

Hippie: do u know how impressive that is percy???

Hippie: JASON LIKE U BACK

God: grover this is a hypothical situation and i never mentioned jason once dont not jump to conclusions

Hippie: fine ill play along then

Hippie: why do i think they dont like me back

God: cause u made out with them when someone said not to and they havent talked to u since

Hippie: but i just saw them earlier today??

God: yes

Hippie: if we were hanging out wouldnt they have not had an issue with the kiss

God: it was a group thing

Hippie: how big of a group thing

God: trio

Hippie: and how many people were invited??

God: 11

Hippie: then i think they either like me back or at least still wanna be friends

God: thank u this was absolutly no help i gtg

Hippie: *le sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well isn’t this fun. i love seeing all your comments they are really funny and make my day and i do recognize users i see a lot so thank you for reading this shitty, crackhead, 3 am story


	11. that one with the angsty phone call

Monday 2:49pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Jason

Arthoe: hoco is friday

Kissass: are we just gonna get a daily countdown now

Kissass: we know when it is we all see the banners

God2: yes u are annie 

Kissass: lovely. Thank you so very much.

Kissass is offline

Arthoe: oh no people never go offline ill go call her

God2: ok???

Im a lesbian, i thought you were american  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Kissass (Annabeth)

Arthoe: annie

Arthoe: annieeeeee

Arthoe: annabeth

Arthoe: a

Arthoe: n

Arthoe: n

Arthoe: a

Arthoe: b

Arthoe: e

Arthoe: t

Arthoe: h

Arthoe: ik shutting ur phone off gives u anxiety so ik its buzzing

Kissass: what do u want rachel

Arthoe: i wanna know whats wrong

Kissass: nothing is wrong

Arthoe: bullshit

Arthoe: imma call u, ur gonna answer, and we r gonna talk

Kissass: yeah ok

Call Transcript from Arthoe to Kissass

“Annie?” Rachels voice was soft.  
“Dont Rachel. Dont ‘Annie’ me in that stupidly soft voice and make me feel bad for being pissed at you.” Her voice was angry and Rachel could picture the little crease between her brows and the pout of her lips.  
“Pissed at me? What have I done?” Annabeth let out an angry noise before speaking again.  
“My mom is coming home, yes, but thats not my issue. I dont care that she is or isnt coming home. I dont care about her!” Her voice broke, Annabeth never yelled. Something was wrong.  
“Annie, Annie just tell me whats wrong. Please tell me so I can fix it.” She tried to keep her voice calm and soothing.  
“Your money cant fix this, Rachel! You cant throw money at this problem like you do the rest of them!”   
“Annabeth.” Her voice was getting tight against her wishes. “What is the problem?”  
“The problem is I want to go to homecoming with my girlfriend, Rachel! I want to have a real relationship! This is not a real relationship! I cant even tell Percy, Grover, and Thalia! The three people who I tell everything to!”  
“Annabeth my-” She was cut off again.  
“Your father, I know Rach. I know and thats why I’m still here. I love you but…” She trailed off and tears welled up in the red-heads eyes. “I-you you made me pretend to be single, you asked me to lie to Grover and Percy about being in a relationship. Rachel lying to them makes me feel sick, I want to be proud to be with you. I want you to be proud to be with me.”  
“I am Annie, I mean I want to be, no I mean I am. Im proud to be with the smartest person I have ever met. I am dating the smartest person in New fucking York and it scares the shit out of me.” She was ranting now, she knew that, but it was needed. “Yes, I dont know how my parents would react and I know they are awful people losing what little support they give me scares me so much, and you scare me so much. It feels like I’m just drowning in how much I love you and its welled up behind a dam but if I let that dam break it will destroy everything. And what happens if the dam breaks and nobody is supportive and you decide that you dont want to deal with all the drama and leave.” She gave a soft gasp after she had finished.  
Annabeths voice was wet with tears when she responded. “You have an epiphany?”  
“I think I’m so scared to tell everyone because then you might leave me. I know that doing this is more likely to make you leave but somehow in my twisted, fucked up brain I thought this was safe.”  
“Rachel. That was incredibly hard to follow, but sweet at the same time, but you need to listen to me.” Static crackled over the line when Annabeth broke off. “I dont want to be some dirty little secret, which I know you dont think of it like that but it feels like that. So can we please, please at least tell our friends. Take however long you want with you parents and I will stand by your side no matter what, but Rachel I dont like keeping secrets.”   
“I-yeah. Yeah ok lets tell them, but we should keep it a secret. Give them all a big surprise at hoco?”  
“Im telling Percy, Grover, and Thalia ok?” Rachel nodded then realized Annabeth could not see her.  
“Go for it babe.” “I love you, Rach.” “I love you too, Annie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forever ago someone commented they wanted more rachel x annabeth and i had already had this chapter written so i am sorry it took so long to post and that it is so short but this is rly the angstiest this fic will get. please do request what you want to see more of so i can add it and i feel like there are some plot holes or at least some coming up so in a little bit there will be a chapter that just explains everything.


	12. a nature documentary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very long collection of words and im not sure what they mean

Tuesday 9:25am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Jason

Hippie: GUYS

Hippie: KING, QUEEN, PRINCE, AND PRINCESS NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED

Hippie: ANY OF YALL RUNNING

God: nope

God2: nope

Kissass: nope

Rachel: nope

Alien 3: nope

Alien 2: for princess ig

Pinenut: nope

Repairboy: for king of course

Alien 1: nope

Reyna: nope

Jason: nah

God2: u ruined it man

Jason: sry b

Hippie: ok so percy and piper are king and queen and annabeth with end up princess

Hippie: its a toss up for prince

Hippie: pretty sur eluke is running for king

Pinenut: ha like he would win that

God: he won last year

Kissass: actually u did u were jus to bust with the llamas to accept so they gave it to him

God: jus

Kissass: i will shatter your knee caps with a baseball bat

God: jokes on u i dont even play baseball 

Kissass: but you did bitch

Kissass: i remember ur little uniforms

God: fuck off

Hippie: annabeth u talked abt how sinful his ass looked in them

Pinenut: we were 14 b

God: and it was a valid statement 

Alien 2: it still is you have an amazing ass

God: thx babe ily\

Alien 2: ly2

Alien 1: N O

Goth bby: i like having adopted frank s =o yall need to S T OP

Pinenut: s =o

Alien 1: square up and fight me thalia

Pinenut: met me in the dairy queen parking lot

Alien 1: dennys bitch

God: met

Pinenut: k mart

Arthoe: o damn she bold

Alien 1: aight aight i yield

Alien 1: this itme

God: itme

Hippie: itme

Alien 1: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH

God: PLEASE DO

Jason: what the actual fuck

Alien 3: just back away slowly and ignore

God: FUCKING STAB ME

Alien 1: I WILL

Alien 1: MANY MANY TIME

God: PLS DO IT

Pinenut: waiting for percy to say spank me

God: SPANK ME

Alien 1: GLADLY

Repairboy: o dam

Repairboy: we doing a threesome with percy??

Repairboy: fuking score

Kissass: c o n c e r n e d 

Reyna: hello why are nico and leo getting to sleep with percy first

Goth bby: cause we are the third and fourth hottest

Repairboy: third and fourth???

Goth bby: percy and piper

Repairboy: ok fair

God2: bold of u to assume we arent sleeping together

God: we arent

God2: we should again

Kissass: AGAIN????

God: dope

God: ew i just said dope

God: piper initiate protocol abcdefghijklmnopqurstuvwxyandzbishhhhhh

God2: got it

God2: initiating 

God: thanks babe i love you

God2: i love you too

God: babe

God: protocol dbpls

God2: fucking yes lets go

Hippie: i

Pinenut: dont even try

Reyna: it will hurt ur brain

Jays first cult  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Jason

Jason: i am so fucking confused

Pinenut: i wish i could help you but i honestlt have no fucking clue ehat just happened

Jason: the codes??

Pinenut: nope

Jason: the babes???

Pinenut: nah

Jason: them having fucked?!?!!?!?

Pinenut: actually no shockingly

Pinenut: i want to think its a joke but i never know with them anymore’

Pinenut: they could make out and nobody would bat an eye cause its percy and piper

Jason: and you don’t want answers??

Pinenut: oh i want answers very badly

Pinenut: i just can’t get them yet

Let’s fuck shit up  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Jason  
Reyna

Arthoe: so i’ve got a date and everything now

Arthoe: but i will not leave y’all

God: YOU HAVE A DATE?!?!??

God2: WITH WHO?!???!!

Arthoe: you’ll find out at hoco

Arthoe: i’ve got an idea tho

Pinenut: approved. share. 

Arthoe: l l a m a s

Alien 1: another idea

Alien 1: golf cart

God: nico

God: r u thinking what i’m thinking

Alien 1: last day of sophomore year??

God: junior year**

God: but yep

Alien 1: then yes

God2: do it

God2: do it

God2: do it

Pinenut: do it

Reyna: do it

Arthoe: do it

Jason: concerned

Jason: but do it

Alien 1: u just get to witness me and percy at work

God2: watching percy works in my favorite

God: ily2 bby

Reyna: i know i said i wouldn’t ask questions but

Reyna: what the actual fuck is going on

God: ????

God: me and nico are stealing a golf cart again???

Reyna: i 

Reyna: sure ok sounds great

i will m u r d e r you  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Reyna

Reyna: are they???

Pinenut: if they are i wasn’t told

Reyna: did u ask annabeth

Pinenut: of course i did

Pinenut: grover and leo too

Pinenut: they all said they had no clue what i was talking about

Reyna: so they are either hiding it or we are crazy

Pinenut: we are probably crazy but

Pinenut: it’s just s t r a n g e 

Reyna: yeh that’s my concern too

Pinenut: no it’s not

Pinenut: bullshit

Pinenut: why do u care abt percy and piper acting weirder than normal

Reyna: i don’t

Reyna: gtg

Pinenut: i will m u r d e r you

Tuseday 6:27  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Jason

God2: DID YALL SEE

God2: THE BULLSHIT OUR SCHOOL DARE PULLS

Hippie: no??

God2: THEY ARE COMBINING HOCO

God2: WITH

God2: THE VALENTINES DAY DANCE

God2: SO ITS JUST HOCO BUT WITH MORE PINK AND NO VALENTINES DAY DANCE

Repairboy: pipes they are still going all out for valentines day

Repairboy: its just one less dance

God2: I KNOW

God2: THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING

Alien 1: it really doesnt

God2: IT REALLY DOES NICO OK

God2: I NEED A DIFFERENT DRESS

Kissass: no you dont

Alien 2: YES SHE DOES

Alien 2: OMG I NEED A NEW DRESS

God2: R A C H E L

Arthoe: i have been summoned

Arthoe: o h m y g o d 

Arthoe: I NEED A NEW D R ES S 

Reyna: i dont

Reyna: what

Alien 3: hazel do I have to do anything??

Alien 2: no i wil just get you stuff in different colors to match me

Alien 3: cool do whatever you want

Kissass: i just

Pinenut: im giving up

Jason: on the girls side here, it has to match the thing

Reyna: jason no

God2: JASON YES

God: im not involved in any of this right?? No plan changes??

God2: nope

God: cool

God: leaving now

God: jay

Jason: b y e y a l l

Kissass: ske tchy

Hippie: very

Pinenut: do we

God2: no

Alien 2: she really means yes

Repairboy: frank my dude you wanna not be involved in this

Alien 3: y e s p l e a s e

Alien 2: rude

Alien 2: nico are you staying???

Alien 1: hell yes i am 

 

Alien 1 deleted the chat named Lurv Life

Alien 1 added Arthoe, Pinenut, Alien 2, Hippie, Kissass, Reyna, and God2

Alien 1 named the chat Lurv Life

Alien 1: this state of emergancy rose and i didnt want anyone to get confused

Reyna: yes thank you

Kissass: is this where we are stalking percy and jason???

God2: yep

Kissass: great

Arthoe: everyone knows protocol??

Arthoe: if you see anything, no matter how small, text it

Hippie: got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while to update i put all of my writing time towards working on a long merlin fic with an actual plot line this time and im gonna be posting that only minutes after this so if yall wanna go check that out. its gay like all merlin fics are.


	13. that’s not something to be proud of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason gets named

Wednesday 12:02pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Jason

God: hoco is friday

Kissass: yes it is

Kissass: should i be expecting a golf cart

God: yes

Alien 1: PERCY

Alien 1: YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE

God: bold of you to assume i don’t tell annabeth everything

Kissass: i love you so much

God: ik babe

Arthoe: rude

Kissass: get over it 

Alien 1: percy is still mine to fuck

God: you have a boyfriend

Alien 1: so do you

God: ?????

Alien 1: ew gross you’re still you then

Alien 1: disappointing 

God: yeah ik

Alien 1: …

Alien 1: u good man

God: great

Alien 1: cool

God: chill

Alien 1: fun

God: groovy

Alien 1: fucking die

God: i’m taking you with me bitch

Jason: how lovely 

God: can we pLeaSe give him a nickname

God: i feel like he’s talking down to me like this

Jason: reyna doesn’t have a nickname

Reyna: bold of you to assume i’m smart enough to talk down to anyone

Jason: you 

Jason: never mind

God2 changed Jason’s name to Superman

God2: see you even get a capital letter

God: is this cause you’re as sexy as clark kent 

Alien 2: it’s cause he’s hotter

God2: clark doesn’t hold a candle to that body

God: yeah very true 

Pinenut: jasonblushing.png

Superman: S T O P

God: awww he’s sensitive

God: best of both worlds it seems ;)))

Reyna: awww percy’s in love

God: in love with that ass

Superman: i will leave this chat

Repairboy: ok do it

Superman: …

Repairboy: see

Repairboy: coward

Superman: b u l l y i n g

Kissass: no balls

Hippie: no balls

Superman: i expected this from everyone else

Superman: but you two???

Hippie: my dude we grew up with percy and thalia

Hippie: we corrupted them

God: false information

Pinenut: yeah no sweetie

God: i was the one that got kicked out of like,, 7 schools before we met

Kissass: it’s not something to be proud of

Kissass: and i ran away from home and across the country at seven

Pinenut: you’re lucky i saved your damn life

Kissass: ik ily bby

Pinenut: ly2

Hippie: ok ok yeah y’all are fucked up but i wasn’t

Kissass: grover you introduced us to weed pls calm ur tits

Hippie: smh i feel attacked

God: you have been

Hippie: r u d e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this one might be kinda short but the next chapter is longer and introduces a lot of new characters cause it sets up hoco/valentines day


	14. the assassination of Jasons sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got dat hoco prep my dude and it’s pretty fucking gay

Thursday 2:32am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Arthoe: percy should you change your name to shaggy since he is god

Kissass: maybe it should just be shaggin cause that’s what he wants to do to jason 

God: Y OU DID NOt

Kissass: yes i did

God: get out of my house

Kissass: ok fine 

Kissass: bye

God: wait no pls stay 

Kissass: nope you said to go

 

Wednesday 2:37am

Kissass: goodnight everyone we are goi g to sleep now

Superman: night??

Thursday 2:46am  
Depwession   
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Superman (Jason)

Repairboy: sup fuckers

Repairboy: did u do the chem homework

Superman: yes

God2: no

Repairboy: cool

Repairboy: jas you wanna give us the answers

Superman: no

Repairboy: pipes?? wanna do the work and give me the answers??

God2: leo you are literally a math genius and chem is a shit ton of math

God2: do ur damn homework

Repairboy: but i don’t wanna 

Superman: rough times little man

Repairboy: i’ll show you little punk

Superman: pls don’t show me ur dick

God2: O H B U R N 

God2: YOU GOT B U R N E D

God2: B I T C H

Repairboy: ok first of all nico will tell u differently

God2: leo we all know he tops and ur just a sassy bottom

Repairboy: your point???

God2: can’t argue from here

God2: jas wanna give me the chem answers

Superman: no i do not

God2: but why not

Superman: because u gotta learn

God2: no i don’t

God2: learning is bullshit

Superman: suck it up buttercup

God2: being firends with us had ruined you

Superman: probably

Repairboy: are you sureeeeeeeeeee

Superman: do your homework wiz kid

Repairboy: but i have adhd

Superman: so does pretty much everyone in this friend group along with a lot of other issues 

God2: in the wise words of jason 

God2: suck it up buttercup

Superman: can we get that printed on a shirt???

God2: a throw pillow

God2: wait no

Superman: ???

God2: our senior shits this year to give leo a way to remember us

Repairboy: ok fuck off i get it

Repairboy: you’re seniors and i’m a junior 

Repairboy: give me the damn chem answers

Superman: if u can be in our chem and math class and be better at it than us then you can do ur own homework 

Repairboy: i fucking hate my life

God2: complain to your boyfriend

Repairboy: HE TOLD ME TO FUCK IFF

Repairboy: HES DOUNG MOVIE NIGHT WITH HAZEL AND FRANK

Repairboy: FRANK

Superman: nico adopted frank 

Repairboy: HES LIKE TWO MONTHS OLDER THAN FRANK 

Superman: he’s like five months older than u

Repairboy: FUCK OFF JASON

God2: someone is pissy tonight

God2: jas we better leave him to do his hw

Repairboy: i’m going to murder you both tomorrow

Superman: yeah we better pipes

Repairboy: stab you with screwdrivers

God2: night junior

Repairboy: HSKSHDKAJDKAKDHDK

Thursday 3:24am  
2 broke qkweens  
God (Percy)  
Reyna

God: annabeth went to sleep and i really gay for jason

Reyna: and he’s rly gay 4 u

God: lies

God: and go to sleep

Reyna: no u

God: s m h 

Reyna: seriously percy

Reyna: he likes you back 

Reyna: trust me

Reyna: get some sleep we have to plan tmrw

God: alright alright 

God: night 

Reyna: night

Thursday 6:45am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Alien 3: sooooooo

Alien 3: how did

Alien 3: y

Alien 3: a 

Alien 3: l

Alien 3: l

Alien 3: s l e e p

God2: franklin

God2: i am going to murder you the second you step into the school 

Alien 3: names not franklin

Repairboy: still gonna murder you

Alien 3: sucks for you guys

Alien 3: should have slept 

Thursday 9:23am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Superman: for the seniors here

Superman: me and piper are petitioning for the senior shirts to say suck it up buttercup

Superman: then we can give them to the juniors so they dont forget us

Alien 3: fuck you too jason

God: you know youve messed up when frank cusses at you

Alien 2: i will accept you are leaving us when you and jason get together

God: better accept it than bitch

Superman: p e r c y

God2: wHaT

Pinenut: W H A T

Pinenut: PERSEUS

Two bros and their hot tub  
God (Percy)  
Superman (Jason)

Superman: dude?!?!?!?

Superman: what was that??!?

God: i know i know im sorry it just

God: slipped out

Superman: w e a r e t e x t i n g

God: wElL i diDnT tHinK it ThrOugH

God: im sorry man

God: ill just tell everyone i was joking

Superman: well i mean you dont have to do that

God: ???

Superman: maybeeeeeeeeeeeee

Superman: i wouldnt mind if you werent kidding

God: really!?!?!

God: like,,, be my boyfriend???

Superman: i mean yeah

Superman: if you dont want that i totally get it

Superman: i mean we just made out in the closet

God: jason

Superman: and that might have not meant anything to you since youre like

God: jason shut up 

Superman: the hottest person ever

God: SHUT UP

Superman: shutting up

God: it meant a lot ot me

God: wait you think im the hottest person ever??

Superman: shut up

Superman: it meant something to you too???

God: of course it did

God: i have like,, a massive crush on you

God: i have since we met

Superman: really??

God: yeah

Superman: well… me too

God: so are you my boyfriend now??

Superman: i expect a date jackson

Superman: but yes i am

God: hoco??

Superman: i guess it will do

Superman: but what about the prank

God: who said anything about stopping that

God: you wanna come over after school??

Superman: yes. Yes i do

God: cant wait

Superman: me either

Thursday 10:35am  
Lurv Life  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God 2 (Piper)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Reyna

God2: SO APPARENTLY PERCY AND JASON GOT TOGETHER

Alien 1: WHAT

Alien 1: I HAVENT CHECKED THE CHAT YET

Alien 2: YEAH I SAID I WOULD ACCEPT THEM ALL LEAVING NEXT YEAR WHEN THOSE TWO GOT TOGETHER

Arthoe: AND PERCY TOLD HER SHE BETTER ACCEPT IT

Kissass: AND JASON GOT ALL MAD

Hippie: THEN THEY STOPPED ANSWERING BUT I SAW JASON BLUSHING AT HIS LOCKER

Alien 1: HOE MY GOD F I N A L L Y

Pinenut: excuse you all its my brother ur talking about

Reyna: dont lie you wanted them together too

Pinenut: OK YOURE RIGHT BUT JASON HASNT TOLD ME ANYTHING

Kissass: why would he?? Ur his twin sister

Kissass: my brothers dont tell me or each other anything

Alien 2: its a sibling thing

Alien 1: what are you hiding from me???

Alien 2: nothing

Pinenut: yeah but

Pinenut: ughhhhhh i dont like it

Pinenut: hes such a scum sucking dickbag

Hippie: dont say that about percy

Pinenut: im talking about jason

Hippie: ok then

Hippie: percy hasnt told us anything either tho

Hippie: i get not telling thalia he thinks you would kill him but not even me and annabeth

Pinenut: rude

Pinenut: well if they are together they arent allowed to break up cause i dont wanna pick sides

God2: solution

God2: beat both their asses

Pinenut: yeah ok fair enough

Arthoe: do you think they will reveal it at hoco???

Kissass: they better not

Reyna: uh they wont have to

Reyna: percyandjasonmakingout.png

Hippie: O D A M 

Rachel: a dam kiss

Hippie: ha ha

Pinenut: not the time

Kissass: those bitches are gonna win king and king

Alien 1: ikr

Alien 1: not fair they are gonna steal it from me and leo

Alien 2: you two would never win

Alien 2: face it

Reyna: you always have next year nico

Reyna: when we are all gone

Alien 1: F I G H T M E

God2: hello this is leo

God2: here to say

God2: FUK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Pinenut: pleasent

God2: hes such an angry tiny person isnt he

Alien 1: PIPES I WILL FUCK YOU UP

Hippie: go away leo

Kissass: so percy and jason are together and we all have to suffer through their honeymoon stage

Pinenut: shut up im not thinking about it

God2: go to class everyone

God2: take pictures if you see them

Thursday 12:25pm  
The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

War goddess: PRISSY

War goddess: YALL FINALLY DID IT

A fucking crook: OH MY GOD FINALLY

Cupid: AWWWWWWW

Cupid: YOU GUYS ARE BTOH SO C U T E

Superman: you just couldnt help yourself could you percy

God: NO I COULD NIT

God: MY BOYFRIEND IS HOT

God2: oh god kill me

Kissass: some of yall are in class

Cupid: annabethhhhhhhhhh

Kissass: silena you dont understand they are so fucking cute im pretty sure piper broke donw in tears and i am not supposed to tell you that but i just have to and oh my fuck they finally did it they made out in a closet weeks ago and they have been dancing around each other since

God: ANNABETH

Cupid: awwwwwwww

War goddess: awwwwwww

Mother Earth: awwwwww

A fucking crook: awwwwwww

Doctor doctor: awwwwwwwwww

Chris: awwwwwwww

Luke: ew

Reyna: its cute till you have to hear both sides of the pining

Pinenut: dont be jealous lukey

Luke: fuck you thalia

Beckendorf: be quiet luke

Doctor doctor: use protection

God: WILLIAM SOLACE 

Pinenut: WILL

God2: WILL

God2: come to lunch i miss you

God: do you miss me

God2: you left me for jason

God: rude

War goddess: will you two get over your little breakup, yes will where are you you are missin lunch

Doctor doctor: im fine im coming

God2: look up i found tou

God2: oh

God2: coming lunch lunch lunch

God2: food food food

God2: avoiding pb+j making out out out

Arthoe: ha ha pb+j

Hippie: gonna say it

Hippie: they stopped answering

Pineut: S T O P

The super juniors  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Queenie (Lacy)  
Criminal 2 (Connor)  
No (Lee)  
Brick (Jake)

Queenie: ARE PERCY AND JASON TOGETHER

Alien 2: YES THEY FINALLY ARE

Alien 2: off topic why are there only two girls in this chat

Queenie: all of out friends our senior for some reason

Alien 2: dam

No: are we ignoring that percy jackson is dating jason grace

No: two of the hottest people in a school full of people straight out of greek myths

Brick: lee stop being gay for one minute

No: make me

Brick: yeah? Ok fine i will

Repairboy: stop flirting boys

Brick: do you want to square up leo

Repairboy: yeah i fuking do

Alien 1: ah cousins how lovely you two are

Repairboy: do you wanna fight too???

Alien 1: leo i am your boyfriend

Alien 1: if you say that again i will not hesitate to fuck you up

Queenie: as fun as this is

Queenie: there is cake

Queenie: hazel???

Alien 2: c o m i n g 

Thursday 5:53pm  
The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

Chris: just making sure everyone is prepared for hoco tomorrow

Chris: we know yall got something planned but its our last as seniors so we need to fuck it us as much as possibke

God: we got the sophmore year plan revised and some other studd

A fucking crook: me and lukey are gonna spike the punch

Mother earth: i will be helping them to make sure they dont fail

Cupid: is it normal for everyone to bond by making seperate plans to mess up a school dance?

Pinenut: yes

Cupid: great do i need to do anything

God: just stay silent about everything, we’ve got some juniors helping us and i wanna be able to shock them too

Doctor doctor: idk why you call them ‘some juniors’ we all know who you are talking about

War goddess: oh get over yourself will 

War goddess: stop being os bitter

Doctor doctor: rich coming from yoou

War goddess: hey ive got a loving boyfriend so excuse you

Chris: yeah excuse you 

Reyna: ah good old fashion drama

Reyna: please dont stop this is hilarios

Doctor doctor: whos house are you at cause im about to come fight you reyna

God2: shes at mine bucko so you better be prepared

Doctor doctor: smh you knwo i wont fight you

God2: e x a c t ly 

God2: loe you bby

Doctor doctor: love you too

Hippie: back to fucking up hoco and scaring freshman and everyone else because its been too long

War goddess: i mean im just saying

War goddess: we gotta leave them with string memories

Cupid: is tramaitizing frosh mean????

Luke: we were tramautized

A fucking crook: no we werent they were too scared of us

God: this school is gonna go to hell once we leave

Superman: isnt pretty mch everyine going to the same college anyways??? Like very close to here????

Superman: we can mess with them for four more years

Pinenut: my bby brother is a genius

Superman: twelve minutes thalia twelve minutes

A fucking crook: does this make percy a sugar daddy???

A fucking crook: he is like the oldest here

Superman: NO IT DOES NOT TRAVIS I WILL STOP GIVING YOU HW ANSWERS

God2: YOU GIVE HIM ANSWERS NOT ME????

A fucking crook: whoops

God: travis bless ur soul i love this

Superman: I WILL FUCK OYU UO PERC

God: i mean if ur offering

Pinenut: good job percy hes broken again

God: i have that affect on people

Cupid: yea we get it

God: dont act like you dont silena

God: we have all seen beckendorf after you kiss him

Beckendorf: do you wanna fight me percy

God: nope not at all sorry

God2: ahha

God: guess im not bringing you any cookies tomorrow

Mother earth: youre bringing cookies??!?!?!?!??

God: its hoco and you have all met my mother

God: would you like ot hear her plan that paul does not approve of in the slightest??

God2: good thing they arent married yet, he would have been able to stop you two rascles

God: bold of you to assume anythong can stop sally jackson

Mother earth: plan please???

God: yes yes ok

God: so she knows we dont all have lunch together but has made enough cookies for an army so she told me to get all the seniors i like to walk out and just go like,, chill at the gym or pool or something and have lunch there

A fucking crook: well we know where percy gets his percyness form

A fucking crook: the queen known as sally jackson

God: listen

God: she is actuall read to adopt everyone and its very concerning since we are half convinced shes legally adopted piper

God2: i disclose no information

God: see!?!?!

Beckendorf: i say first lunch we all go to the gym cause then we can swim if we want to

Mother earth: will any classes me swimming???

 

God: nahhhhh just some swim team kids might me there and i will kick them out since im captain

Supermanmy boyfriend is a bitch and i love him so much

God: awwww you quotes john mulaney

Superman: yeah <3<3<3

Cupid: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luke: gross

Kissass: lucas i will ban you from this party and you can try to fucking stop me

Pinenut: square the fuck up luke ok>????

God: night bitches 

Kissass: is it 6

Superman: and he is taking me on a date and hes gonna enjoy it

God: its a thing that is happening now 

God is offline

Superman is offline

Reyna: awwwwww they even shut off their phones

Cupid: awwwwwwww

We cant leave so dont text  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Luke

Kissass: listen luke

Kissass: it has been years since percy dumped you

Kissass: you were a dick during and after your relationship

Kissass: so will you please just stop and let him be happy

Hippie: seriously man its not cool

Hippie: he is with jason and we are pretty sure they are around to stay so you gotta get over this weird pining i-lost-my-boyfriend-cause-im-a-piece-of-shit thing

Luke: i fucked up i get it and i paied the prince for that

Luke: doesnt mean i have to like seeing him with someone else

Pinenut: what price exactly?? Percy is too nice of a guy to do anythong

Pinenut: you were the definition of awful and he felt bad dumping you

Luke: im not friends with any of you anymore am i???

Luke: everyone in the senior chat tolerates me and i know it

Luke: yeah its more than i deserve but its not fun

Hippie: man will you just talk to him so everyone can move past this

Hippie: percy forgave you forever ago and it will be good if you stop being all weird and bitter

Kissass: just talk to him

Pinenut: or move across the country

Pinenut: both valid options

Luke: fine i will talk to him

Kissass: now

Kissass: i want your shit sorted out before hoco understood??

Luke: yeah fine ill text him

Luke: he can answer whenever he gets back from his

Luke: date

Kissass: good.

Thursday 7:16pm  
Luke  
God (Percy)

Luke: look man i know you dont wanna talk to me and i dont blame you but annabeth tells me i gotta do this and you know as well as i do that shes pretty much always right and if she thinks this will help everyone im willing to try

Luke: i still have feelings for you

Luke: and i dont expect them to be returned because you have dated other people since me and you are with jason now and i really hope you two are happy

Luke: you deserve to be happy

Luke: i know when we were together i was pretty much always emotionally unavailable which was the opposite of what you needed 

Luke: and i know you left because i pushed you away and you leaving was definitely the right thing to do

Luke: and i thought i was over it but seeing you with other people and happy still hurt some part of me deep down

Luke: i found a new guy. His name is ethan. He doesnt go to Goode but hes gonna be at olympus next year, hes a senior too, and i really like him and i want to be able to go forward with those feelings but i dont think i can until i got this off my chest

Luke: hoco is our last dance here and i want everyone to be able to enjoy it and i dont think that can happen unless i sort my shit out because i

Luke: i miss my friends and its completely my fault, everything thats happened and i dont want you to think any differently i just,,,

Luke: i really needed to get this off my chest i just needed that final push and im sorry to drop such a bomb on you when you are on a date with somebody else but i

Luke: i had to say it and im sorry

Thursday 11:23pm  
Luke  
God (Percy)

God: its ok luke, it was a long time ago and im past it

God: i hope you try to be happy with ethan, i know him and i think you too would be good together

God: youre forgiven if you werent before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a while since i updated and it will be a hot minute until the next texting chapter. there will be a bit of clarification on the whole story for the next chapter then i am splitting up the dance but i just don’t have a ton prewritten cause it’s been super busy


	15. Basic Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me answering questions i think needs to be clarified

Gonna bullet point a few things and give some explanations and stuff that could be confusing or i changed as i wrote

I know I just threw the grade chats and all these new characters in randomly. I did this because its a real thing we have at my school I just scaled their down a lot so if they are in the grade chat they will be important in this fic or another.

I say another because most of our main characters are seniors and this fic moves at a somewhat accelerated pace from the real world or I at least won't be writing a summer one. Hopefully I continue this universe enough and will show their college life as well as the people that will still be in high school. If I don't then oh well, this is just a set up for that potential. 

If they are seniors just assume they are 18 and the juniors are 17. I know it's really not that realistic but I am honestly just too lazy to work everything out right now so there might be inconsistencies since people are being aged up and down.

Percy is the oldest, I dont think thats accurate in the books but he's born in August so he's the oldest. Jason and Thalia are twins for the sake of them having the same friends and being the same age. Nico and Hazel are still half siblings they are just like a couple months apart cause I guess Hades got his Italian wife pregnant with the second child, Nico, then immediatly jetted off and got Hazels mom preggers. 

For endgame I have nothing planned, this isn't a fic where I have a set ending this will just go till they graduate and if we are being honest the days will probably get less consistent and even more spread out so it will go faster. This means I am 100% willing to mess with any relationship and pairing. So if you want more Thalia and Reyna drama just say and I will try and find a way and add it because I enjoy writing this but I want you all to enjoy reading it. 

My timeline is a little messy I know that and honestly trying to figure it out would take a long time and I just haven't done it yet if I ever will. Gabe was a large part of Percy's childhood and since the ages everyone met are a little messy Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and maybe Piper definitely know about him and maybe saw the damage first hand I just don't know. Pretty much everyone met at Camp Half-Blood, no I don't not know what entails in this universe or how it works but we are gonna go with Goode is the rich kid school, rich kids have lots of issues, all rich parents ship their kids off to summer camp and Camp Half-Blood is the one they all ended up at. 

Some of the kids that are technically siblings in the books are just cousins here some are actual siblings idk everything is kinda I wrote it and didn't read again till posting so I have no clue what it says. 

If you do have more questions about anything really ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability. You could also ask on my tumblr which us sadly not Percy Jackson is it Throne of Glass so bonus points to you if you know that series. The user is queen-aelin-ofthe-underworld and its pretty much all incorrect quotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you guys be interested in me making a tumblr dedicated to my writing. it wouldn’t just be this story of course but it would be updates for when i’m posting this, a place for people to send in prompts, and updates on other things i’m writing??? it’s an idea i’ve had and want to know if anyone thinks it’s a good idea


	16. prom night bitches (but not really cause i called it hoco not realizing when this would come out so take it or leave it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s hoco. and things are fucking loco

Friday 11:57am  
The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

God: ready???

A fucking crook: ready

God2: ready

Reyna: ready

Superman: ready

War goddess: ready

Doctor doctor: everyone else is here annd ready

God: go.

Friday 12:01pm  
The teachers could not have been more confused, from every corner of the school their seniors started to stand up and just leave like it was time for their lunches. Of course they had suspected something, Paul had said as much, he was dating that troublemaker Percy Jackson’s mother. All over the school they called out and told them to sit down again, but in the end everyone had a soft spot for the seniors. It was a weakness in all high schools, especially these ones, they had just all been through a lot of the teachers knew it. So if some of the younger grades tried to question why they couldn't, they just got some shrugs. 

When Percy walked into the pool he was greeted with cheers and happy conversation, most of them had gotten very little resistance from the teachers and now most of the senior class was sitting in the bleachers with food that had been bought, brought, and ordered. Some had swimsuits some didn't but he had left the cookies there after morning practice and everyone was happy. It felt good to make people happy, these people he had grown up with and they were as much his family as his mother and seeing them all smiling just made him feel good.  
“Are you ready to pregame!” He shouted and was met with a chorus of ‘yes!’ He laughed and walked through the people as he made his way to his locker. He was stopped by countless conversations and had grabbed Silenas hand at some point to make her swim with him. She was swim team manager so of course she had a suit.   
“Percy.” She whined jokingly. “My hair.” He laughed as they trudged across the wet tile.  
“Oh come on, we all know it will bounce back in a matter of hours. And besides, you swam with my earlier you can do it again.” With a wink he disappeared into the boys locker room while she giggled her way into the girls.  
He emerged in minutes to see Silena alreayd waiting in her old swim uniform, she didnt compete anymore to focus on her studies while he swam more than ever because of his scholarship. “You ready?” He asked with his trademark crooked smile. She nodded mirroring his evil smile and they ran towards the water trying not to slip.  
“Cannonball!” She screamed as the jumped into the pool side by side with little hesitation. This got everyones attention and people rushed to pull out their suits or get to their lockers so they could change. 

 

The seniors got the spend the next hour and a half genuinely enjoying themselves. There was screaming, there was laughing, there were races and wrestling and singing. Ten minutes to the end of the period the principle, Dionysus, came in and told them they are expected in class. He didn’t really care too much so he left them after that to try and dry themselves off and stumble their way to class. Percy walked into Greek History holding Jason’s hand with a goofy smile on his face and suddenly nothing had get more right. 

Friday 12:45pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman (Jason)

Alien 1: what the fuck guys

Alien 1: what was that and where were you

Alien 1: why is everyone’s hair wet

Alien 3: the fuck did y’all do

Kissass: oooo frank is swearing

Alien 3: annabeth?? you too??

Kissass: me too what??

Repairboy: infectiously happy

God2: there’s nothing wrong with being happy leo

God2: hoco is tonight

God2: b e h a p p y b i s h

Repairboy: oh shut up you don’t even have a date

God2: do it tho!??

Repairboy: jekshdkaks

Alien 2: tell us everything 

God2: nahh

Repairboy: jason do you know about this??

Superman: wellllll

Superman: no nope

Alien 1: DONT PUNCH JASON LET BIM GIVE ME TEA

Arthoe: percyyyyyyy

Arthoe: my hairrrrrrr

God: ik b my curls are suffering too

Arthoe: oh shut up ur hair is fine u swim everyday

Arthoe: I DONT

Alien 2: YALL WERE SWIMMING

Reyna: senior privilege bitch

Alien 2: rEynA

Alien 2: bEtrYaL

Hippie: y’all ain’t special 

Repairboy: i will fucking fight you

Repairboy: gonna be ur ass

Hippie: catch my hooves hoe

Hippie: also rachel pity my hair because percy pushes me in

God: u have socks on

God: ur lil wayne

God: with ur hooves

Hippie: as much as i love that i’m still annoyed

God: smh hush all out hair is suffering

Hippie: YOU SWIM

Arthoe: YOU SWIM

Repairboy: as lovely is this is

Repairboy: gotta go to class

God: ‘class’???

Repairboy: ‘class’

God: good

Superman: percy get off your fucking phone and pay attention before i take it from you and throw it out the damn window 

God: gotta go needy bf

Superman: i’m gonna break ur nose

Alien 3: for those of you not in this class

Alien 3: they pushed their desks together and are holding hands

Alien 3: it’s rly cute

Alien 3: no wait

Alien 3: percy is stealing jason’s answers

Alien 3: percy got punched

Alien 3: he punched jason back

Alien 3: they are holding hands again

Kissass: ur lucky u can’t hear them whispering

Alien 2: babe shouldn’t u be paying attention

Alien 3: me and annabeth finished the work forever ago

Kissass: yeah we are just gonna fuck with them

Alien 3: i wonder how many paper balls we can get in jasons hood

Kissass: let’s do it

Alien 2: my boyfriend is a bitch and i love him so much

Alien 3: <3<3<3

Kissass: awwww

Kissass: now stop flirting frank i have the paper

Alien 2: keep me updated!!!

Friday 1:32  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Superman: ANNABETH ANS FRANK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU

God: lmao

Superman: YOU TOO PERXY CAUSE U FIDJT TELL ME

God: where u gonna get ur dick from

Pinenut: p e r s e u s

God: fine i’m kidding chill

Superman: gonna double murder u for that

Alien 3: murder means making out

Alien 3: they are making out 

Hippie: yeah we know

Hippie: pretty depressing that we know but we know

Kissass: tramumatic memories

God: SHIT UO

Pinenut: pissy little man

Friday 7:12pm  
The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

Kissass: SILENA I DONT KNOW WHERE U ARE BUT I SQW UR DRESS AND U LOOK SO FUCKING HOT IM

Arthoe: id be jealous if i didn’t agree

Cupid: MORE IMPORTANTLY 

Cupid: YALL ARE DATING AND I LOVE UT SO MICH

God: me too silena me too

Cupid: ALSO YOU AND JAOSN LOOK AMAZING

Mother earth: DID YALL SEE PIPER AND WILL IM

Mother earth: TRAVIS IM LEAVING U FOR PIPER SO SHE CAN RUN ME IVEE WITH A TRUCK

God2: ONLY IF U RUN ME IVER FIRST NY QUEEN

Doctor doctor: does this mean travis is mine??

A fucking crook: yeah ok

Doctor doctor: wanna dance babe??

A fucking crook: let’s do it sarlin

Chris: that back fires on y’all didn’t it

Mother earth: no

Mother earth: i got piper

God2: you might not have noticed but katie is the hottest person inbthe room

God: excuse you jason is here

Kissass: i love and hate u two being together so much

Superman: why would u hate us

Kissass: cause now im not percy’s hot blond

God: oh shut up ur still my bffaoil 

Chris: ???

Kissass: best friend for all our immortal lives

God2: awwwww

God2: jason are u my bffaoil

Superman: no

Superman: i wanna die

God: mood

War goddess: hey fuckers come dance with ya

God: let’s dance 

Friday 7:45  
The super juniors  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Queenie (Lacy)  
Criminal 2 (Connor)  
No (Lee)  
Brick (Jake)

Queenie added Drew to the conversation

Drew: i’m here in peace

Drew: to talk about how percy and jason and the cutest couple here

Alien 2: I KNOW RIGHT

Criminal 2: i want to actually die look at them

Criminal 2: why do i feel like watching them dance is like watch two cute old people

Alien 1: cause they dance like cute little old people

Repairboy: hey i thought i was the cute one

Alien 1: ur my drowned rat

Repairboy: bitch boy

Alien 3: hey hey

Alien 2: shut the fuck up and go dance 

Alien 2: youre both bitch boys

Alien 1: my sister is scary

Alien 1: leo lets go dance

Brick: Hazel is my favorite

Drew: Hazel is everyones favorite 

Queenie: u know its true when drew can agree with us

Drew: Hey! Lacy!

Brick: u know shes right so hush

Brick: but u do look rly nice

Drew: Oh thanks jake

No: jercy update

No: everyone vote for them fuckers

Lets fuck shit up  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)  
Reyna 

Arthoe: does anyone else wanna like

Arthoe: not ruin our last dance

God: i meannnnnnnnn

Superman: PERCY

God: ksksksksksks this is bullying

Superman: just come dance with me

God: gladly

Reyna: they are so cute im sobbing

Pinenut: m e t o o 

Alien 1: but like seriously are we trashing this shit or not

God2: we are not

Alien 1: smh ok

Death gang  
God (Percy)  
Alien 1

God: pls tell me ur ready to do this with me

Alien 1: oh fuck yeah man

God: ok i’ll get away from jason you get away from leo and let’s go

Alien 1: let’s blow this bitch

Friday 8:35  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman (Jason)

Superman: have any of you seen percy

Superman: he disappeared a lil bit ago and they abt to announce the winners

Repairboy: no i can’t find nico either

Superman: damn wonder where they are

Repairboy: idk man

Reyna: ur both stupid 

Repairboy: and why do u say that

Reyna: use ur brain and think abt ur boyfriends 

Reyna: then think where we are

Superman: ah fuk

Reyna: yeah

Reyna: good luck hope you win jay

Superman: yeah thanks 

Friday 8:45  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Kissass: IM CACKLING FID U GUY HEAR JASONS SPEECH

Hippie: “i will be accepting the crowns for both of us cause his bitch ass is doing smth dumb”

Hippie: I STAN

God2: ME TOO ONG SILENA IS GINNA MURDER A BITCH

God2: AND THAT BUTCH IS PERCY

God: sorry silena 

Pinenut: PERCY NO

Friday 8:56  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

God: annabeth i’m sorry

Kissass: why are you sorry? that was the most beautiful thing i’ve seen in months

Superman: please

Superman: please tell me where the fuck you

Superman: why the fuck you two

Superman: released llamas into the school

Alien 1: and drove a golf cart onto the stage

Superman: oh yeah don’t let me forget that

God: you seem angry

Superman: not angry

Alien 1: well the llamas because llamas

God2: valid

God: and the golf cart cause i needed to get my dance with you in didn’t i??

Arthoe: also valid

Superman: goddamnit ur sweet

God: i am god

Superman: come dance 

God: gladly

Reyna: awwwwwwww

Pinenut: they are so sweet

Reyna: wanna dance???

Pinenut: yeah 

Lets fuck shit up  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)  
Reyna 

Repairboy: and in the end

Repairboy: llamas and stolen golf carts were used

Repairboy: but it’s all ok because

Repairboy: everyone lived happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s y’alls big dump of a chapter. nothing after this is written well and will probably be deleted so updates we will see. didn’t feel like proofing this and haven’t bothered with a beta so i apologize for its existence


	17. fiesta salsa quinceanera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who even knows anymore

Sunday 11:24am  
Puppies are punk  
God (percy)  
Pinenut (Thalia)

Pinenut: you’re staying with us over spring break 

God: no??

Pinenut: w h a t

Pinenut: you always stay with me

Pinenut: why aren’t you staying with me

Pinenut: percy don’t do this to me

God: thalia i’m going to puerto rico

Pinenut: WHAT

God: yeah

God: did i not tell y’all??

Pinenut: YOU DID NOT

God: oh dip sorry b

God: i’m going to puerto rico for spring break and won’t be staying with you

Pinenut: thank you

Pinenut: so much percy

Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Pinenut: who is staying here for spring break besides me and jason

God2: i’m going out to oklahoma with my dad

Kissass: down to virginia 

Arthoe: we are going to the bahamas

Alien 3: i talked my dad into taking me back to canada

Hippie: we are going to london

Repairboy: me and jake are getting dragged down onto texas

Alien 1: me and hazel are going back to new orleans 

Pinenut: so nobody

Pinenut: thanks guys

Arthoe: percy you usually stay

Arthoe: and you declined my bahamas offer 

Pinenut: HES GOING TI PUERTO RICO

Superman: you’re what??

God: jeez chill i’m just going on vacay

God: i forgot to tell y’all it’s nothing 

Superman: spring break starts tmrw 

Superman: we are already on spring break technically

Superman: when are u leaving

God: tmrw??

God2: hoe damn

God2: that sounds fun babe why u goin

God: mam reconnected with some distance cousins or smth who wanna meet us

God: don’t ask me i just know there are children my age and a beach

God: s u r f i n g

God2: i taught u how to surf 

God: you did not but go off ig

God: ur just mad i’m better 

God2: fuck off

Kissass: perce u gotta send me all the pics

Kissass: all the pics 

Kissass: understand

God: annabeth, the light of my life, you need to approve all my pics

Superman: do i get pics???

God: of course. just not all of them

Superman: and whys this

Kissass: i don’t think u truly understand what i’m asking for here

Alien 2: ur lucky

God: hazel!!!!!

God: bullying!!!!

Alien 2: oh hush u know u love u

God: ik

Alien 2: have fun bby

God: i will don’t murder nico

Alien 2: i’ll try

Alien 1: ur not concerned abt me murdering hazel

Alien 2: would u murder me

Alien 1: absolutely not ur too amazing 

Alien 2: exactly

God: yeet yeet y’all this has been fun but i gotta pack

Arthoe: r u d e

Arthoe: you could be in the bahamas with me

Arthoe: but nooooo

God: rachel u have never stayed for a full week

God: u stole a helicopter last year

Arthoe: fair point

Arthoe: bye darling 

God: bye bye y’all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell, i totally started this plot then got bored of it and was too lazy to delete it so this is probably pointless but hey i never know what’s gonna happen


	18. i want slrp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy is back from my failed plot line and i was lacking memes

Tuseday 6:36pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

God: guess who’s back

God: back again

God: i am back

God: tell ur friends

Reyna: did u just land

God: yep 

Reyna: r u going to school tmrw 

God: sadly 

Reyna: good

God: o no am i in trouble 

Reyna: nah dude i just miss ya

Kissass: PERCY ISMDNSKNDEK

Kissass: XOME OVER 

Kissass: RIGHT NOW 

Kissass: NOW

God: do u need us to pick u up???

Kissass: yes pls me and grover 

God: you’ve worried sally 

God: were on our way to ur house??

Hippie: yes plssssss hurry

God: got it done

Tuseday 2:36am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

God: i think

Hippie: moto moto likes u

Kissass: moto moto is my left tit

God: what’s the other one

Kissass: yee yee boi

Hippie: i wanna be a yee yee boi

God: u are a yee yee point man

Hippie: thanks bro

Kissass: i wanna slap cheese

Hippie: i love cheese

Kissass: and cheeks

God: C H E E S

Kissass: suck my fat cock

God: mines bigger

Kissass: no balls

God: i’ve got bigger balls than u butch hot

God: bitch boy

Kissass: suxed a duck

God: u fuxked a duck

Hippie: duck?????

Kissass: hoe.png

Hippie: haha perxy

God: this

God: this be true

Kissass: u rand

Kissass: rangy tangy 

Hippie: ik i’m a groovy dude dude

God: i found my computer again

Kissass: it mine boych 

God: o yej 

God: my goat milkshake brings all the cows to the yard

Hippie: and their like 

Kissass: C H E E S

God: hehehe

Hippie: hehehehe

God: hehehehehe

Hippie: heheheheheheehe

God: hehehehehehehheee

Hippie: heheheheheheeeeeehehhehhhhehe

Kissass: i am a goddess on the prowl

Kissass: tell the unlearned

God: they need to be learned

Hippie: sir yes oh sir

Kissass: o captain my captain

Kissass: do they people know

Kissass: gift ads be kim kardhsaine

Hippie: skiffle my doodle looks to a noodle

God: ur dick noodle

Kissass: holy shit holy shot holy shot holy dhit gioy shot

Kissass: pimples are just rly small nipples

God: i wanna be a yee yee boy

God2: fuck off

God: duvk 

God: fuck

God: fuck

God: fuck off

Hippie: yeah’’!!m

Hippie: do

Hippie: do that

God: buster is food lotion

Kissass: i’m sleepy

Kissass: i slrpp

Kissass: slerp 

Hippie: abs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is a ducking disaster but imma make this experince even better by telling y’all that a lot of the quotes from this are from a conversation between me and my friend while we were both high off medicine and super disassociated


	19. DROP THE WINDEX U ALARM CLOCK

Wednesday 11:36am  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Kissass: PERXY I SWEAR TO EVERY GOS AND GODDES IN THE WORLD IF YOU FONT STOP I WILL MURSER TI

Kissass: FOR THE ECER LOVINF SHIT I WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS DAMN CLOSET AGAIN AND WILL WAIT UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP TO TURN YOUR BONES FO JELLY AND BRAID YOUR VEINS TOGETHER

God: I DONT HAVE EITHER OF THOSE THINGS

God: NEXT ROUND BITCH

Repairboy: grover?? explanation???

Kissass: IM GOING TK SEPERATE YOUR TITS FROM YOUR BODY

Hippie: well some shit went down and we got super fucked up and paul felt bad for us so told us to just stay home today so we’ve been sleeping

Hippie: but sally has stuff to do all day so she asked us to clean and since she is our lord and savior we agreed

Hippie: but now perxy is attaching annabeth with windex and she’s in his closet roaring at him cause he’s waiting outside for her

Hippie: percyreadytostrike.png

Pinenut: what is he wearing

Hippie: annabeths frog pajama shorts over boxers with little ducks on them

Hippie: you should see the rest of us

Kissass: I WILL TEAR YOUR LIPS OFF YOU SCUM SUXKING LITTLE BITXH

God: DO IT I DARE TOU

Kissass: THATS KINKT

God: I KNOW

Superman: oh. how fun. 

Hippie: oop he got the door open and annabeth chucked her phone at him

Hippie: oh he threw his at her in a twisted turn of events

God: GIVE ME BACK MY OHONE LOSEER

Kissass: YOU THREW YOURE FIEST YOU ROTTEN HAM SANDWICH IM KEEPING IT

Kissass: WHAT ARE TIU HIDING FRIM ME ANNJE

God: NKTHING BUT I DINT BEED TO SEE THE NUDES YOU SEND TI JASON

Kissass: I DO NOT YOU THOT

God: really?? weird 

Superman: weird? why is that weird?

Superman: grover why is that weird?

God: DROP THE WINDEX YOU ALARM CLOCK AND ILL GUVE IT VAXK

Kissass: DROP IT AND ILL PUT DOWN THE WINDEX

God: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA

Kissass: AJAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Wednesday 2:45pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman 

Alien 3: it’s been 

Alien 3: quiet

Alien 2: ik it’s strange 

Hippie: percyandannabethandgrovercuddling.png

Hippie: we finished cleaning and they fell asleep watching a movie

Hippie: i’m only awake cause i wanted a pic of all of us cuddling

Reyna: awwwww look at them all spooning

Repairboy: so adorable

Superman: yep. super adorable. 

Pinenut: remember when percy and annabeth looked like that

Pinenut: literally every minute of every day

Hippie: traumatic really

Arthoe: they couldn’t keep there hands off each other

Reyna: but they weren’t dating

Hippie: of course not

Reyna: they are adorable tho

Superman: yes yes they are super cute 

Superman: I have class now thx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally nothing written for this i’m so sorry i’ve just been so busy with school and everything else happening ik it’s rly short and idek when i’m going to be updating next cause i’ve got a huge assignment i gotta work on then my birthday then more stuff and i just
> 
> whoops


	20. no... you’re not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe i’m gonna apologize now

Thursday 2:36am  
Two bros and their hot tub  
God (Percy)  
Superman (Jason)

God: hey bby how u doin

Superman: oh so ur textng me now??

God: is that not what this is???

Superman: ur ridiculous 

God: oh yeah??

Superman: yeah

God: how so ;)))

Superman: you went on vacation and barely texed me at all and when you get back instead of putting in any effort to see your BOYFRIEND you go and get stoned then fuck around at home for a day

God: hey you dont know the whole story

Superman: percy i dont want to hear the whole story

Superman: monday is our last day of school before AP exams and then we are done

Superman: no more high school

God: yeah and tomorrow everyone signs each other shirts and has a party in homeroom

God: anything else you want to tell like i wouldnt have already known

God: ive only gone to this school the past four years of my life

Superman: really?? thanks i really needed the reminder

God: damn salty ok

Superman: YEAH IM SALTY

Superman: YOUVE BARELY TALK TO ME ALL WEEK

God: MAYBE BECAUSE I WAS ON VACATION MEETING FAMILY I NEVER KNEW I HAD

God: IM SO SORRY I WAS BUSY 

Superman: you were talking to annabeth 

God: YEAH I WAS TEXTING ANNABETH

God: SHES MY BEST FRIEND AND HAS KNOWN ME THE LONGEST OUT OF EVERYBODY AND WOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN THERE WITH US IF WE COULD HAVE MADE THAT HAPPEN

God: I WAS TEXTING HER BECAUSE FOR THE LONGEST TIME WE DIDNT KNOW WE HAD ANY ITHER FAMILT 

God: MY GRANDPARENTS ARE DEAD

God: SO ARE MY MOMS AUNT AND UNCLE WHO RAISED HER

God: MY FATHER HAS ANOTHER FAMILY WE HAVE NEVER BEEN ALLOWED TO MEET BUT HES SO FUCKING RICH HE JUST PAYS FOR SHIT BECAUSE HE FEELS GUILTY AFTER LEAVING US WITH AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE FOR THE FIRST ELEVEN YEARS OF MY LIFE

God: WHO ALSO DIED BY THE WAY

God: SO YEAH I WAS TEXTING ANNABETH

God: TEXTING HER AND GROVER HOW SCARED I WAS TO MEET THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE IF THEY DONT LIKE US WE ARE ALONE AGAIN

God: I WAS TEXTING ANNABETH HOW MUCH I WISHED SHE WAS THERE WITH ME BECAUSE I NEEDED THEM THERE 

God: SO DONT FUCKING TRY ME JASON

God: DONT YOU DARE BE ANGRY AT ME

Superman: percy i

God: no

God: jason i don’t want to hear the whole story 

God is offline 

Jays first cult   
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)

Superman: thals i fucked up

Pinenut: jason

Pinenut: you are awake 

Pinenut: dad is home

Superman: youre awake too

Superman: hes asleep anyways

Pinenut: fine what did you do

Superman: i fucked up with percy

Supermam: hardcore

Pinenut: oh no

Superman: textscreenshot.png

Superman. textscreenshot.png

Superman: textscreenshot.png

Pinenut: jason

Superman: im not done

Superman: textscreenshot.png

Superman: now i am

Pinenut: good god

Pinenut: you’re an idiot

Superman: i’m your brother you have to be on my side 

Pinenut: not when ur clearly in the wrong

Superman: i’m not in the wrong!

Pinenut: yes you are you just started screaming at him

Pinenut: “percy i don’t want to hear the whole story”

Pinenut: like damn bitch be anymore of an asshole

Superman: thanks thals

Superman: thanks this was really helpful

Pinenut: i’m telling you the truth

Pinenut: do you want to hear it or do you want to start screaming again??

Superman: kinda wanna start screaming again

Pinenut: do it and ur ass is getting blocked

Superman: thalia

Superman: i came to you because i need help

Pinenut: yeah but do you deserve it

Superman: i’m your brother!!

Pinenut: yeah well

Pinenut: so is he

Pinenut: why do u think i didn’t want u to date

Superman: yeah

Superman: yeah i know it’s just

Superman: everyone has known percy longer and will take his side

Pinenut: well ur in the wrong 

Pinenut: but ur not gonna be shunned or anything

Pinenut: just,, ask piper or smth for advice 

Superman: i’m asking you for advice because annabeth and grover are gonna kill me and rachel too

Superman: ur my sister so u can’t kill me

Pinenut: i can

Superman: but u won’t

Pinenut: i might

Superman: u won’t

Pinenut: i won’t

Superman: what do i do abt percy

Pinenut: give him time and space

Superman: idk if i cam do that

Pinenut: that’s what he needs

Pinenut: percy forgives but doesn’t forget 

Superman: lovely

Pinenut: time and space

Pinenut: let him reach out to yiu

Superman: i didn't know his father had another family

Pinenut: he was already married when Sally was pregnant 

Pinenut: their son is a junior in college who hates percy and sally a lot

Superman: oh

Superman: oh my

Pinenut: yeah he moved out to cali for college and is loaded

Pinenut: if i told u his name u would see him on the news

Superman: ur not gonna tell me his name??

Pinenut: no way in hell

Superman: please

Pinenut: after what you just did to percy you dont get to ask my anything about him

Superman: fine fair enough

Superman: so this kid gets to fuck around at a rich kid college and come home to his mom and dad happily waiting for him

Superman: and percy goes to a school with bean bags for chairs because he has ADHD and dyslexia and anger issues and grew up with an absive step father

Pinenut: yep

Pinenut: you can see why hes bitter about his father paying for stuff

Pinenut: amazing school > being emotionally present in that dudes mind

Superman: i was never told who his dad is

Superman: just that hes super rich and has another family

Pinenut: theres a reason for that

Superman: ur not gonna tell me r u

Pinenut: no

Pinenut: go to bed or text someone else

Pinenut: actually nvm someone will text u first

Pinenut: night

Superman: yeah night

Thursday 3:02 am  
Depwession  
God2 (Piper)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Superman (Jason)

God2: YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH

Superman: pipes

God2: DONT YOU FUCKING TRY ME

Superman: please

God2: NO

Superman: leo???

Repairboy: nah fuck u man

Repairboy: u lucky this is all ur getting from me

God2: I WILL BREAK UR FACE

God2: actually

God2: actually no i wont

God2: i wont do anything at all

Superman: is this supposed to be worse than breaking my face??

God2: i wont PHYSICALLY hurt you

God2: wont lay a finger on your pretty, judgy face

Superman: i

Repairboy: man u shoud

God2: leo.

Repairboy: right ok

Superman: i feel scared

God2: what you get for doing that to percy

Superman: i didnt mean it how it sounded

God2: shove it i saw the screenshots

Superman: so he sent them around already. Lovely.

God2: i got them from thalia

Repairboy: did u just trying to get us mad at percy???

Repairboy: did u just fo that

Superman: no?

Repairboy: you suck

Superman: leo

Repairboy: no don’t even try it

Repairboy: percy is one of the best people in one of the worst situations and he’s still happy

Repairboy: things were going good for him and you’ve gone and done this

Superman: so you knew what was going on??

God2: of course we did jason

God2: u might have been his boyfriend but ive known him through everything

Superman: i’m still his boyfriend

God2: no

God2: you’re not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got bored of this story as we can tell by my lack of existence, don’t expect another update finals start next week so it’s time to cram in a good couple tests before thursday but this story is almost over!!! irl seniors have already graduated but i don’t have time to write it rn and needed to throw in some angst because installment 2 is gonna be a shit show!! love y’all!!


	21. let’s do it baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super fun times. light hearted. yep. i’m not lying. i swear it. you have no proof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop went almost a month without updating. sorry about that um guess i just kinda lost some passion for this story but it’s almost over!!! super fun it will definitely take me another month to get the ending out so 
> 
> apologies

Friday 6:47am  
Jays first cult   
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)

Superman: why do i feel like today’s gonna be hell

Pinenut: because last night you got dumped through pipers and leo and since i’m pretty sure most people know what happened

Pinenut: it’s probs gonna be hell for you

Superman: thanks

Pinenut: keeping you humble 

Friday 3:56pm  
Jays first cult   
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)

Superman: i think that was the longest day at school ever

Superman: you wouldn’t even talk to me!!!

Pinenut: i may be your sisters i might text u but we are not cool

Superman: we are not cool??

Pinenut: of course we aren’t jason!!

Pinenut: graduation is tmrw and this is the shot everyone is dealing with

Superman: oh yeah graduation is tmrw

Superman: i never got my gown

Pinenut: i got it for you you utter fuckwit

Superman: …

Superman: thank you thalia

Pinenut: good

Pinenut: now jason you gotta understand nobody wants to deal with drama right now

Pinenut: we all have a party planned, we all start moving in together in a couple months 

Superman: oh gods yeah 

Superman: at least i’m rooming with chris 

Superman: he’s likely to kill me right??

Pinenut: i mean not straight up murder

Pinenut: maybe if you guys sort your shit out quickly it won’t matter who you room with 

Superman: this convo is over now your worlds will be considered

Friday 4:16pm  
Skeet skeet mothfcks  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)  
Kissass (Annabeth)  
Arthoe (Rachel)  
Alien 3 (Frank)  
Alien 2 (Hazel)  
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Hippie (Grover)  
Repairboy (Leo)  
Reyna   
Alien 1 (Nico)  
Superman (Jason)

God2: i diagnose annabeth with baby

Kissass: slander

Kissass: delete this immediately or you will be contacted by my lawyers

God2: let’s do it baby i know the law

Arthoe changed Kissass’ name to Baby

Baby: i’m divorcing you

Arthoe: we aren’t married

Baby: and whose fault is that

God: gasp

God: piper are you

God2: i am percy i am

God: did they

God2: they did

Alien 1: it’s less impressive when we know y’all are sitting next to each ither

God: we aren’t tho???

Alien 1: u dumbass i’m in the same cafe as u

God2: this is

God2: not ok

Alien 2: ur an idiot

God: hazel my feelings are hurt

Alien 2: ik i felt mean saying it i’m sorry 

Hippie: hazel hurt percy’s feelings

Hippie: percy and pipers telepathy was exposed 

Hippie: annabeth deadass told rachel to propose to her

Hippie: and all in a ten minute conversation at most

Pinenut: thanks grover i needed that

Hippie: you’re welcome

God: you forgot to pepper in the fact that it’s only 4:15 and will get so much worse

Alien 3: i would rather kill myself

Alien 2: oh come on ur was their last day

God: yeah it was our last day 

God: holy shut it was our last day

Gods: mates we are officially graduating tmrw

Pinenut: mates???

God: would you prefer bastards???

Pinenut: mates is fine

God2: yooooooii

God2: we just got free coffee and cake

Baby: oh we gotta snatch that deal

Baby: how

God2: percy screamed abt graduating tmrw while we were ordering

God: they just love us so much

Arthoe: they wanted you to leave

God: that they gifted it to us

God: no fuk u

Arthoe: rude

God: u were rude first

Alien 3: goodbye everyone

Friday 11:47pm  
Judas!! No!  
God (Percy)  
God2 (Piper)

God: you get home safe??

God2: yes mom 

God2: did u???

God: yes dad

God2: cool cool

God2: so

God: no

God2: yep

God2: you avoided it all day i’m harassing u abt it now

God: i’m fine

God2: try to lie to me again boy

God: not lying

God2: …

God: it hurts like hell

God: is that the answer u want???

God2: yes

God2: now it’s time for

God2: f e e l i n g s 

God: gross no

God2: gross yes

God2: you’re in pain 

God: i am thrivung 

God2: u use thrivung when ur having a mental breakdown

God: u have no proof

God2: but we both know i’m right 

God: nope

God2: shhhhhh

God2: you’re hurryin

God2: hurting***

God: i’m not

God2: and that’s ok

God2: it’s normal to be upset after breaking up with someone you really cares about

God: loved**

God2: even worse so

God2: just talk to me??

God: i don’t wanna

God2: if not me then someone???

God: maybe 

God2: percy 

God: piper

God: it just happened 

God: we can talk after graduation 

God: ok???

God2: …

God2: ok

 

God2: after tmrw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously tho guys this fic is coming to and end and it may or may not be continued so i’m going to thank everyone for every comment because i got a comment from Dream which made me get my ass in gear and finish this chapter in like 30 minutes so


	22. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is it for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you read this chapter i want to thank everyone who read this story and everyone who left comments and kudos. i kept every message i got and they are the reason and even managed to finish this story. 
> 
> so
> 
> thank you.

Saturday 5:36am  
The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Baby (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

Mother earth: say i if you slept last night

Mother earth: so nobody slept last night 

A fucking crook: i mean i was a little busy if y’all know what i mean

Doctor doctor: ayeeeeee

A fucking crook: this is connor

A fucking crook: don’t let him fool you katie was not here

Mother earth: Hey!!!

A fucking crook: he was up all night playing halo with percy

God: guilty 

A fucking crook: it was great i have no regrets

God: me either we were boss

Baby: wow smart

Baby: we aren’t going to graduation or anything soon

Arthoe: you can’t shame them we were up all night

Hippie: ooooooh

Baby: playing video games and sparring

Doctor doctor: sparring???

Arthoe: annabeth is teaching me judo 

Baby: she’s a natural

God: you are !!!

God: yes !!!!

Cupid: ah those baby judo classes

Cupid: what a party

Hippie: the origin of the hell that was this group

Pinenut: i low key wanna start up again

God: me too

God: gotta stay in shape

God2: percy you’re on track to the olympics so

God: so is thalia 

Pinenut: judo is just as fun as archery or swimming

Pinenut: it’s just more punching

God: wanna spar??

Pinenut: yeh sure

Pinenut: anyone else 

Cupid: i will

Arthoe: sure ig

Baby: i need in

Mother earth: i’m very out of practice but

A fucking crook: is will sparring or playing doctor important question

Doctor doctor: both 

A fucking crook: sounds good to me

War goddess: are we all going back to baby judo days ??

God2: you bet we are

War goddess: i’m in

Hippie: i mean

Hippie: i might help play doctor 

Luke: yeah i’ll pass

God changed Luke’s name to Nick Fury

Nick Fury: i’ll consider this an honor stark

God: yeh yeah fury

Beckendorf: how about we wait until AFTER graduation to spar

Chris: we don’t need black eyes in the pictures 

Baby: but

Mother earth: after graduation then

God: ANNABETH PUNCHED ME

Baby: YOU WERE SNATCHING MY MAKEUP

God: I JUST WANNA TRY SOME ON

Baby: NOT RIGHT BEFORE GRADUATION SEAWEED BRAIN

God: SMH FINE WISEGIRL

God: YALL ARE MISSING OUT

Saturday 6:56am  
Jays first cult   
Pinenut (Thalia)  
Superman (Jason)

Pinenut: are you ready for this

Superman: i should be asking you that

Superman: i’ve only been going here for a year

Pinenut: i’m defo not

Superman: want a distraction??

Pinenut: the nicknames??

Superman: you know me too well

Pinenut: twin telepathy 

Pinenut: they are god awful nicknames they gave to each other when they were like 13

Pinenut: percy is seaweed brain because annabeth used to say he had kelp for brains

Pinenut: all the ocean stuff is because he would sneak out of the cabins and swim in the ocean

Superman: not safe

Pinenut: not at all

Pinenut: wisegirl cause she’s a smart ass who always tried to one up everyone 

Superman: camp sounds like it must have been fun

Pinenut: jt was

Pinenut: some of the best years of my life

Pinenut: they ship you and all your friends off two a camp with like two actual adults on long island for a summer 

Superman: i would love to see that

Pinenut: we will probably go and visit

Pinenut: j

Superman: yes

Pinenut: after graduation

Pinenut: pls make up with percy

Superman: i’ll try

Saturday 4:46pm  
Two bros and their hot tub   
God (Percy)  
Superman (Jason)

God: did you really mean everything you said

Superman: you know i did

God: do i tho???

Superman: i hope so

Superman: because i would never lie to you especially not abt smth like this 

Superman: i was an asshole and a dick and a terrible person to you and you didn’t deserve it from anyone

Superman: and i was the last person who should have treated you like that

Superman: and i’m not asking to get back together or even for your forgiveness right away

God: then what are you asking me for

Superman: just a chance to be friends again. to get to know each other better

Superman: and to see what happens after that

God: i think that sounds really nice 

Superman: really?????

God: yeah

Superman: thank you

God: you’re welcome 

The important seniors  
God (Percy)  
War goddess (Clarisse)  
Baby (Annabeth)  
Hippie (Grover)  
God2 (Piper)  
Superman (Jason)  
Luke  
Cupid (Silena)  
Beckendorf (Charles)  
Doctor doctor (Will)  
A fucking crook (Travis)  
Mother earth (Katie)  
Chris

God: who is ready for college????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter was short but it’s been almost a month and i really wanted to get it out there and close the book on this project. i’ll put out one more chapter of me just talking but again, thank you


	23. the end

i want to thank everyone again for all the kind messages that got me through this god forsaken fic. i love it, i really do and i’m glad i did it because i think i learned a lot. i’m sorry for how slow i was sometimes and that a lot of people probably lost interest while waiting for this, but here’s the end. 

all the comments and kind messages i was sent really helped me do this because nobody wants to write without encouragement and i had some really great encouragement. 

this is not the end of my dumb chat fics but it’s the end of this one, as of right now i have no interest in expanding the universe. will that change?? maybe. but it’s not something i am intent on doing. might do a shitty marvel on next though. 

for a writer i’m not that great with words and i can only say thank you so many times but a lot of great things happened to me while writing this fic even if some of them weren’t directly correlated so i will always love it for that alone. 

i have a lot of unfinished projects and i’m really really happy i managed to finish this one and that’s all thanks to you lovely people. 

if you wanna stay caught up with me i have an instagram i barely use called ‘aelins.sword’ and a tumblr i use a lot more called ‘phrog-phingers’ if you ever wanna know what i’m doing next just hit me up on there 

again 

thank you all

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sorry if i never update again and things were supposed to be in italics but my laptop is refusing to work so i’m doing this from my phone and i really can’t be fucked with it


End file.
